Pour l'Avenir d'une Galaxie lointaine Tome 3 : Nemesis
by Lereniel
Summary: Après les évènements traumatisants de Bespin, Kara se retrouve seule dans un univers qui lui est étranger. Pourtant, il lui manque encore une grande partie du puzzle pour comprendre le passé… Et découvrir celle qui se cache vraiment au fond d'elle-même. Dans une Galaxie plus que jamais en guerre, Kara devra faire un choix crucial pour l'avenir de tous...
1. Prélude

**En ce jour de Star Wars (et oui, nous sommes le 4 mai :D) je poste donc le premier chapitre du troisième et dernier tome des aventures de Kara : " _Pour l'Avenir d'une Galaxie lointaine Tome 3 : Nemesis_ ". Bon, c'est un rappel du tome précédent, comme " _Black Shadows_ " en a eu un. Pour cette fic, attendez vous néanmoins à moins d'humour, parce que Kara s'engage sur un chemin que tout le monde devrait parcourir un jour ou l'autre au cours de sa vie.**

 **L'image de couverture (temporaire) n'est pas de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture, les loulous !**

* * *

Je suis complètement perdue.

Je sais pas même pas comment on a pu en arriver là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ce en quoi je croyais s'est avéré faux. Mais je m'imagine bien que pour ceux qui prennent cette histoire en route, ça peut paraitre vraiment compliqué. Et vu qu'il y en a sûrement qui ont oublié ce qui s'est passé avant, autant faire une piqure de rappel (aussi agréable que ça puisse sembler).

Bon, vous vous rappelez sûrement que j'ai eu la mirifique idée de rester au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle. Quelle idée géniale ! Teran et moi, on s'est retrouvé parmi les services de renseignements de la Rébellion, dans la Bordure Intérieure de la Galaxie, à aller trouver les gugusses qui avaient les réponses. Trois ans avaient passé depuis que Luke avait joyeusement fait sauter l'Etoile Noire, et disons que l'exploit de Cours-le-Ciel avait moyennement plu à l'Empire… Du genre à aller poursuivre tous les rebelles que les impériaux pouvaient trouver, détruire toutes les bases qu'ils pouvaient découvrir. Alors j'avais eu, au cours de ces trois dernières années, mon lot d'emmerdes, avec le boulot que Teran et moi, on se coltinait. Entre les impériaux et les chasseurs de primes (parce qu'il avait évidemment fallu que l'Empire découvre nos identités, après notre petit passage sur l'Etoile Noire pendant lequel on avait fait exploser la salle des Archives, ç'aurait pas été drôle, sinon !), je peux vous garantir que c'était loin d'être de tout repos, cette histoire ! En fait, c'était devenu tellement dangereux pour nous d'être dans la Bordure Intérieure que les grosses têtes de l'Alliance ont finalement décidé de nous transférer, pour quelques temps, dans la Bordure Extérieure, sur Hoth, la planète des glaces. C'est là-bas qu'on a retrouvé Luke, Leïa, Solo et Chewbacca, ainsi que 3PO et R2.

Les vacances ont malgré tout été plutôt courtes, puisque l'Empire, Dark Vador en tête, a trouvé la base en quelques semaines. Je vous raconte pas la galère pour sortir de ce merdier, surtout qu'on a fini dans le Faucon Millenium avec Solo et sa clique parce qu'il avait fallu que j'oublie derrière moi l'hologramme d'une Jedi morte appelée Kachirii Devarna, que j'avais récupéré trois ans plus tôt pendant notre cavale dans l'Etoile Noire et qui ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis. On a décollé de Hoth pour se retrouver, sans hyperpropulseurs, ce qui est quand même très naze comme idée, poursuivi par une horde de croiseurs impériaux qui avaient visiblement une dent contre nous. Les semer a été quelque chose, mais on a fini par y arriver… Tout ça pour se faire chopper à Bespin, là où Han disait avoir un super pote qui en fait nous a livré à Vador.

Et c'est là que le tout se corse.

J'ai atterri dans cet univers complètement par hasard. D'où je viens, toutes ces conneries sont censées être de simples histoires tout droit sorties de l'imaginaire un peu trop débordant d'un geek barbu à lunettes. Histoires dont je connais rien du tout, d'ailleurs.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, dans ce cas, comment un fantôme qui s'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi peut me dire qu'il a connu ma mère ? Je vous avouerai que je l'ai pas cru quand il m'a dit ça. C'était impossible, pour moi. Complètement et irrémédiablement impossible.

Mais l'impossible a dû devenir possible quand Vador m'a annoncé qu'il avait tué ma mère de ses propres mains.

Et qu'il s'agissait de Kachirii.

Vous comprenez, maintenant… ?

Autant vous dire que cet épisode ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Le tout était en fait un piège pour Luke, qui obnubilait Vador sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il possède cette espèce de… truc, la Force machin chose, enfin bref ! Il était différent de nous. Luke est donc venu, et s'est battu avec Vador sous mes yeux, les autres ayant été emmenés. Le plus ironique, dans tout ça ? Ils ont tous réussi à s'enfuir…

Sauf moi.

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je suis à bord de l'Executor, le vaisseau personnel de Vador, qui est en route vers la planète Felucia. A partir de là, c'est un autre croiseur qui doit m'acheminer jusqu'à Vjun, la planète qui abrite une forteresse dont personne ne ressors, du moins pas vivant, ou sans l'avis du propriétaire des lieux (je vous laisse deviner qui…) : le Château Bast.

Vador veut me briser, apparemment pour quelque chose que ma mère lui aurait fait autrefois.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester pour découvrir quoi.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais, c'est pas grand chose, mais la suite avance malgré mes révisions.**

 **A bientôt et que la Force soit avec vous :))**


	2. Sous l'oeil des étoiles

**Hello à tous ! Merci de votre patience et de votre confiance (sincèrement, le prélude donnait pas vraiment d'information sur la suite !)... Euuh, par contre vous me donnez de l'avance à la fin... ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sous l'œil des étoiles**

Les étoiles avaient toujours été les témoins d'innombrables choses au cours des millénaires qu'elles passaient à briller insensiblement à travers la Galaxie. Des guerres et des merveilles. Des horreurs et des miracles. De la haine et de l'amour. De la trahison et de la loyauté. De la lâcheté et du courage… Et encore aujourd'hui, elles assistaient, passives, à une scène qui, en cette période troublée, était monnaie courante lorsque cela impliquait prisonniers et transferts sous haute sécurité.

L'enseigne Adlan Kernod, assigné à bord du Devastator depuis qu'il s'était fièrement engagé dans la marine impériale deux ans plus tôt, n'avait que faire de ces points lumineux piquetant inlassablement l'obscurité dans laquelle il estimait que le glorieux Empire galactique était le maître absolu. Un esprit plus poétique que lui aurait sans doute estimé que les étoiles pouvaient nous voir et nous juger, mais sans jamais intervenir. Mais pour lui, ce n'était que de gigantesques boules de gaz en fusion aidant à vivre ceux que à qui l'Empire accordait sa bonté et sa miséricorde, et rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il était encore petit, sur sa planète natale de Bakura, on lui avait bien sûr raconté des histoires et des légendes sur les étoiles et les milliers de mondes qui existaient, là dehors. Mais le temps et l'entrainement à l'Académie militaire avaient permis au jeune homme de se débarrasser de toutes ces idioties inutiles. Et à présent il était honoré de pouvoir servir son empire à son humble façon. Son dossier était celui d'un jeune officier efficace, promis à un avenir brillant au sein de l'armée de sa Majesté, l'Empereur Palpatine. Il avait immédiatement compris que la meilleure façon de se faire bien voir par ses supérieurs était de ne pas poser de questions et d'obéir aux ordres.. Ainsi, il espérait monter en grade très rapidement, et prouver encore davantage sa loyauté à l'ordre légitime qui gouvernait cette galaxie.

Cependant… Il devait quand même s'avouer que cette mission-ci, quoique pas si différente que d'autres qu'il avait jusque-là accompli, attisait profondément sa curiosité.

Car quelques heures plus tôt, le Devastator avait accueilli un prisonnier un peu particulier.

Ou plutôt _une_ _prisonnière_.

En se rappelant pourquoi cette femme était justement emprisonnée, Kernod ne put retenir une grimace de dégout. Ces saletés de rebelles n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de se dresser contre l'Empire. Ils étaient pires que des parasites, se dissimulant sous les rochers comme les lâches qu'ils étaient pour frapper l'ordre officiel dans le but de l'affaiblir, fragilisant la situation géopolitique galactique et menaçant la vie de centaines de millions de soldats. Leurs victoires, malheureusement, n'étaient pas aussi minables qu'on l'aurait voulu, ce qui forçait l'Empire à prendre des mesures drastiques qui ne devraient pas avoir à être nécessaires pour faire cesser les troubles sur les mondes qui osaient discuter de la suprématie impériale. Pour Kernod, il n'existait qu'une seule sentence possible pour ces traîtres.

La peine capitale.

Sans procès.

Pourtant, les rumeurs sur cette prisonnière rebelle avaient de quoi être troublantes. Elle avait apparemment été transférée de l'Executor, qui se trouvait être le vaisseau du bras droit de l'Empereur, Dark Vador, et devait être emmenée sur la planète Vjun, au Château Bast. Pourtant, Kernod ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas été exécutée comme elle aurait dû l'être. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit un officier de haute importance, porteuse de renseignements sur l'évasive flotte rebelle pouvant aider l'Empire à mettre fin à cette guerre destructrice ? Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle ait déjà été torturée, or, ce n'a apparemment pas été le cas.

Kernod se secoua brusquement en retournant à la vérification des contrôles de la navette dont il était responsable. Cette inconnue était apparemment mêlée à une affaire qui regardait le seigneur Vador lui-même, puisque son ordre de transfert venait de très haut dans la hiérarchie, et ce n'était pas à un jeune enseigne comme Kernod de demander pourquoi le commandant de la flotte impériale n'avait pas cherché à soutirer des informations à la prisonnière.

De toutes façons, si les rumeurs courant sur le Château Bast étaient vraies, Kernod doutait sincèrement que cette rebelle y passe un bon moment… Et Kernod était plus qu'heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

Cette femme allait regretter le jour où elle avait décidé de défier l'Empire.

En attendant, la navette était prête. Le Devastator venait de sortir de vitesse lumière, et il avait eu pour ordre d'être prêt à décoller lorsque ce serait le cas. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'à faire venir la passagère et la navette partirait pour Vjun dans les plus brefs délais. Cette mission, aussi simple puisse-t-elle paraître, serait définitivement un bon point sur son dossier.

Un mouvement dans le hangar attira le regard de Kernod, et il vit les portes principales s'ouvrir dans un chuintement qui, même de là où l'enseigne se trouvait, était audible. Un homme, portant l'insigne de lieutenant, pénétra dans le hangar, suivi par quatre Stormtroopers qui encadraient non pas une femme, comme Kernod s'y attendait, mais une gamine.

Bien sûr, elle était beaucoup plus proche du terme « _femme_ » que de celui d' « _enfant_ », mais elle était quand même vraiment jeune. Kernod ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans.

Et à voir son état, il cessa de croire aux rumeurs comme quoi elle n'aurait pas été torturée.

Sa tenue était en mauvais état, mais son visage était celui qui dénonçait le plus le traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait une coupure sur la joue, et deux bleus violacés qui marquaient sa peau comme des tâches, un sur la tempe, l'autre sur la mâchoire. Celui sur la tempe avait d'ailleurs l'air légèrement ouvert, puisqu'un fin filet de sang avait séché sur le côté de son visage. La façon dont elle marchait dénonçait des douleurs dans le corps entier et ses poignets portaient également la marque de l'hospitalité qu'on lui avait réservé : elle avait, autour des menottes qu'elle portait, une peau tuméfiée et rougie, sans doute à force de tirer pour espérer se débarrasser de ses entraves. Kernod doutait qu'on lui ait retiré les menottes depuis qu'on les lui avait mises, mais il estimait cela normal. Elle n'était qu'une fauteuse de trouble, après tout…

Par contre, une chose le frappa bien plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Jusque-là, la prisonnière avait marché la tête légèrement baissée comme si elle se concentrait, de sorte que ses yeux avaient été cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs échappés d'une tresse à moitié défaite. Mais soudain, la fille releva la tête…

Et planta son regard droit sur la vitre du cockpit de la navette.

Droit sur lui.

Kernod dut se retenir, l'espace d'un instant, pour ne pas reculer. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à des yeux pareils.

Elle avait les yeux vairons. Le gauche, qui semblait rougi comme si elle l'avait frotté avec sa paume, était d'un gris clair. Un gris peut-être un peu particulier, mais qui n'était pas si unique que ça, sauf peut-être par la clarté de sa couleur. Mais l'autre œil…

Noir. Noir comme une nuit sans lune. Noir comme un gouffre béant, qui paraissait traverser le verre du cockpit pour le traverser de part en part. Combinés, les deux, en fait, semblaient vouloir le transpercer, surtout qu'il pouvait y lire quelque chose de puissant, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Il sentit un dernier frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que l'escorte disparaissait sous le cockpit pour s'engager sur la rampe d'embarquement. Il les entendit s'installer, avant que le lieutenant ne vienne le rejoindre.

\- Nous sommes prêts à partir, déclara-t-il en fixant l'extérieur du vaisseau qui s'offrait à sa vue, Départ immédiat. Je veux arriver le plus vite possible sur Vjun pour pouvoir faire mon rapport au seigneur Vador.

\- Bien, Lieutenant, s'empressa de répondre Kernod en enclenchant les manœuvres de décollage.

Dans un vrombissement, les moteurs se mirent en marche et la navette démarra son processus d'engagement vers le sas d'ouverture.

\- Navette ECC-435 à tour de contrôle. Demande autorisation de décollage pour transfert de prisonnier.

\- « _Navette ECC-435, ici tour de contrôle_ », répondit une voix, « _Vous êtes autorisés à décoller_ ».

\- Bien reçu, tour de contrôle, répondit Kernod avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Puis la navette jaillit dans l'espace, paraissant presque vouloir se noyer dans l'océan infini d'étoiles. Très vite, le jeune officier impérial enclencha l'ouverture des ailes en triangle du vaisseau, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du Destroyer interstellaire.

\- Quelle est l'estimation d'arrivée, Enseigne Kernod ? , demanda le lieutenant, qui paraissait visiblement se retenir de soupirer de frustration.

\- Arrivée estimée dans 40 minutes, Monsieur, fut la réponse.

Vjun n'était encore qu'une planète grosse comme une phalange, à cette distance, mais le Devastator ne s'était pas approché davantage à cause de la trajectoire utilisée pour l'Hyperespace, qui aurait précipité le vaisseau de guerre droit sur la planète Gala, la voisine fertile de la planète acide qu'était Vjun. Cette voisine en question, semblable en apparence à Naboo ou à l'infortunée Alderaan, occupait déjà une grande partie du cockpit, sa surface bleue vert créant une luminescence éthérée. Mais Kernod ne s'en préoccupait pas énormément. La navette passerait non loin de la planète pour continuer sa route. Gala ne concernait personne parmi ceux qui étaient à bord de cette navette, aujourd'hui, et certainement pas la prisonnière.

\- Prévenez moi à l'instant où nous approcherons de l'atmosphère de Vjun. Le Château Bast aura été informé de notre arrivée, mais il faut délivrer un code spécial que je suis le seul à posséder, déclara le lieutenant en fronçant le nez d'un air qui se voulait important.

Kernod répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Cet officier se prenait quand même bien au sérieux pour un simple lieutenant, juste parce que le seigneur Vador lui avait personnellement assigné une mission. Qu'il attende un peu, et bientôt, ce serait lui, Adlan Kernod, qui recevrait ses ordres du commandant de la flotte impériale en personne. A ça, il ne comptait pas rester un enseigne très longtemps, c'était sûr. On disait Vador prompt à punir l'insolence et l'inefficacité, mais tout aussi attentif aux détails prouvant la valeur d'un officier. L'amiral Firmus Piett, qui commandait l'Executor, était de cette trempe-là.

Et Kernod ferait ses preuves.

Le lieutenant, satisfait que ses ordres aient été entendus, fit demi-tour. La porte du cockpit se referma aussi sèchement que d'habitude, plongeant Kernod dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de légers signaux sonores indiquant que tout allait bien. Le grondement sourd des moteurs était quasi-inaudible, et aurait-il été plus détendu encore qu'il aurait peut-être pu s'assoupir. Le voyage jusqu'à Vjun était loin d'être l'un des plus longs qu'il ait fait jusque-là, mais lorsqu'on était habitué à la vitesse que procurait l'Hyperespace. Le jeune enseigne s'engonça dans son siège pour s'installer plus confortablement, gardant malgré tout un œil sur les contrôles du vaisseau, au cas où un problème surviendrait. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers les circonstances de ce transfert. Si la prisonnière devait être emmenée sur Vjun, c'est qu'elle avait une certaine importance aux yeux de l'Empire. Le Château Bast était une forteresse armée jusqu'aux dents, juchée sur ce qui avait autrefois été un mont escarpé, puisque le sol de la planète était constamment rongé par de violentes pluies acides, rendant toute vie naturelle impossible. Le château n'était accessible que par la voie des airs, et plusieurs destroyers impériaux patrouillaient sans relâche au-dessus de l'atmosphère de Vjun, cette dernière étouffée par d'éternels orages et tempêtes.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Très peu étaient ceux qui y avaient été envoyés. Et surtout… On ne les revoyait jamais.

… Que pouvait-on faire pour recevoir comme châtiment un aller simple vers ce qui semblait une mort lente et douloureuse ? Bien sur qu'il pensait que tous les rebelles méritaient la mort pour leur insurrection contre l'Empire... Mais qu'avaient-ils pu faire de plus pour recevoir un tel traitement ?

Une nouvelle fois, Kernod dut se remettre les idées en place. Il n'était qu'un enseigne – pour l'instant – et commencer à poser des questions ne feraient qu'attirer sur lui une attention qui n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Si seulement cette fichue gamine à l'arrière arrêtait d'attiser sa curiosité ! Il devait se l'avouer, il aurait été tentant, si l'occasion se présentait, d'aller la voir pour la secouer un peu afin qu'elle puisse lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Mais le souvenir vivace du regard qu'elle avait posé directement sur le cockpit comme si elle avait pu voir au travers, à bord du Devastator le freina dans son élan imaginatif. Poussant un soupir, Kernod reporta son regard sur la surface de la planète Gala tout en se frottant la joue d'un air pensif.

S'il fallait sacrifier sa curiosité sur l'autel de la réussite, et bien soit.

Il allait se pencher pour jeter un coup d'œil au niveau de carburant, une habitude qu'il avait acquise avec le temps, lorsqu'un bruit sourd, suivi d'une alarme stridente le fit sursauter et réagir au quart de tour.

Que se passait-il donc !? Il y a quelques instants à peine, tout était parfaitement normal, et il avait fait toutes les vérifications nécessaires et additionnelles avant leur départ ! Kernod fit voler ses mains sur le tableau de bord, tandis qu'une seconde alarme se mettait en marche, le voyant rouge emplissant le cockpit d'une lueur violente et sinistre. Le jeune enseigne se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas bon…

Qu'est ce qui se passait, enfin ?

Pleinement concentré sur les sonneries qui ne cessaient pas, occupé à tenter de trouver l'origine du problème, il n'entendit que tard le chuintement métallique de la porte qui se refermait après s'être ouverte.

\- Que se passe-t-il derrière, lieutenant ? , demanda-t-il sans se retourner, Nous avons pénétré la couche supérieure de l'atmosphère de Gala, les réglages de la nav…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, quelque chose vint violemment le frapper à la tempe, l'assommant à moitié. Entre la douleur soudaine qui le laissa sonné plusieurs secondes, le hurlement des alarmes et la lumière rouge aveuglante, Kernod ne put d'abord que sentir qu'on le poussait brusquement sur le côté. Il tomba rudement au sol en lâchant un grognement, ayant l'impression que sa tête servait d'enclume à un marteau. Son regard flou entraperçut une silhouette trop longiligne et fine pour être celle d'un Stormtrooper ou du lieutenant, se pencher sur les commandes en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

\- …Ment ça marche, ce truc…

…

C'était _elle_.

Mais… Comment avait-elle…

Reprenant peu à peu conscience malgré le beuglement assourdissant des alarmes, la navette continuant à perdre de l'altitude, Kernod remarqua qu'elle avait encore ses menottes, mais que ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour le frapper – un tuyau appartenant surement à la navette, avait été délaissé à côté du tableau de bord dont elle pianotait maladroitement les touches. Grimaçant de douleur, Kernod porta la main à sa ceinture et sortit son blaster qu'il pointa sur la fille en se relevant.

\- Espèce de sale petite trainée…, cracha-t-il en se tenant au mur, tant il avait l'impression de tanguer.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu la main légère, sur ce coup-là. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur la peau de sa joue et mouiller le col de son uniforme en glissant dans son cou.

La fille fit brusquement volte-face et écarquilla ses yeux étranges, sans doute surprise de le voir debout malgré sa blessure. Kernod sentit un mauvais sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré son mal de crâne atroce. Oh, elle allait payer pour ça…

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il se passa quelque chose qui fit littéralement plonger son estomac dans ses talons.

La navette piqua du nez et prit de la vitesse.

Ses réglages actuels étaient de ceux nécessaires aux déplacements dans l'espace, pas dans une atmosphère avec une gravité, peu importe son intensité. Incapable de voler dans ces conditions, la navette impériale était tout simplement…

En pleine chute libre.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **J'avais demandé une avance pour courir ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	3. Douloureux, l'atterrissage !

**Hellow encore une fois ! Je suis de retour, ça y est ! Encore désolée pour ce monstrueux retard, mais entre la perte de toutes mes données, puis toute cette histoire sans fin avec ce fichu plagieur (qui m'a volé "Black Shadows" ! Vilain pampan cucul !)... Bref, ça m'avait un peu dégouté et distrait de mes obligations initiales.**

 **Alors ce chapitre est minuscule. Sérieusement, ça doit être l'un des plus courts que j'ai jamais écrit, mais comme c'est que le début de l'histoire, ça va encore. Je promets de faire mieux à mesure qu'on avancera, mais il faut également que je réécrive ce fichu script, qui m'avait pris pas mal de mon temps et que j'ai encore du mal à pardonner d'avoir disparu avec mes autres données (oui, je sais, c'est ma faute en fait, mais quand même !). Donc voualààà ! J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et je vous remercie par une montagne de cookies virtuels pour vos reviews et les alertes et favoris ! Promis, encore une fois, cette histoire verra le mot "fin" apparaitre à la fin de l'ultime chapitre...**

 **...**

 **Un jour.**

 ***S'enfuit en courant sous une nuée de tomates pourries volantes armées d'arc-en-ciel tueurs***

 **PS : J'ai enfin vu le premier épisode de la saison 2 de Star Wars Rebels, et je dois juste avouer que Dark Vador = Super méchant Sith hypra badass dedans !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Douloureux, l'atterrissage !**

Aïe.

C'est la première chose que j'ai réussi à penser quand le noir qui m'étouffait a commencé à s'estomper. Pas assez vite à mon goût, mais j'allais pas me mettre à faire des chichis pour ça, quand même. Je sais pas si dire que j'étais vivante était une bonne chose, mais au moins, on pouvait rayer « mort » de la liste des conséquences survenant à la suite de…

…Qu'est ce qui s'était passé, déjà ?

Je flottais dans une sorte de brouillard nauséeux, le genre de truc qui vous rend complètement paumé, mais j'arrivais sincèrement plus à me rappeler exactement pourquoi j'avais aussi mal que si je venais de traverser le pare-brise d'une voiture (j'ai jamais essayé, pour info…). J'avais froid, aussi. Vachement froid. Du genre de froid qui vous coupe le souffle quand on fait trempette un peu très tard dans l'année dans une mare congelée et bourrée de glaçons (j'ai maaaaal, c'est pour ça que mon français est pourri !)

…

Une baignade, hein ?

J'ai cru que j'allais plus pouvoir lever les paupières, comme si un abruti avait vidé un pot entier de colle Cléopâtre spéciale Kara dessus, mais j'ai fini par réussir… Tout ça pour les fermer à nouveau. Putain, la lumière en pleine figure, merci ! J'ai serré les dents quand j'ai bougé légèrement la tête, parce que j'ai cru qu'on s'amusait à me piquer le corps avec quinze zilliards d'aiguilles. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que…

Bah j'étais _vraiment_ dans l'eau.

Pas exactement, pour être honnête : Je sais pas comment j'avais atterri ici, mais je me retrouvais complètement trempée, allongée sur le dos dans un fond d'eau qui, d'après l'odeur délicieuse (je reste ironique) devait être stagnante. Genre une mare, un étang…

Ou un lac.

Et en plus de ça, il y avait une puanteur ! C'était pas l'eau, cette fois-ci, mais le genre d'odeur qui indique que quelque chose qui devrait pas bruler était bel et bien en train de le faire. En poussant le gémissement le plus enroué de cette foutue galaxie lointaine, j'ai entrepris de me rouler dans l'eau pour atterrir sur le ventre. Encore une fois, me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, je sais pas moi-même. J'avais encore les yeux larmoyants à cause de la lumière, mais je sentais mes cheveux collés en plaques sur mon dos et mon visage. Comme l'eau sentait pas hyper bon et qu'elle était froide, bin c'était pas super agréable, quand même ! … Je vais pas le cacher, j'étais gelée. Pire que si je m'étais endormie… Je sais pas moi, pire que si je m'étais endormie en faisant de la bronzette sur Hoth, tiens ! Oui, vous en conviendrez, c'est loin d'être la meilleure idée du millénaire, mais voilà, ça atteignait ce niveau-là.

Pourtant, quand j'ai fini par réussir à voir à peu près où j'avais atterri en toute délicatesse (Ahem !), je me suis dit que je m'en sortais pas trop, trop mal, en fait… En gros, c'était le lac ou la carlingue complètement défoncée de la navette qui pendouillait encore entre deux arbres foutrement grands.

Ouep. Pas trop mal.

Bon, ça voulait pas dire, encore une fois, que tout ça s'était pas fait sans casse, pour ainsi dire ! Mais je m'en étais mieux tirée que celui qui… Eurk… En fait, je crois que je vais laisser votre imagination faire le boulot à ma place, pour une fois…

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Même si y'a pas grand-chose de pire que de se retrouver sur une planète qu'on connait pas, avec des morts et des presque morts autour de soi et un vaisseau qui n'avait plus de vaisseau que le nom en train de cramer gentiment sous un délicat soleil couchant… (Oui, bon, OK, le soleil se couchait pas) On aurait pu s'écraser dans un désert ! M'enfin, c'est vrai que l'endroit ressemblait un peu (beaucoup) à un décor après le passage d'un Schwarzi shooté au LSD dans un hypothétique Terminator 15.

Donc la navette pendouillait lamentablement entre deux gros troncs d'arbres tout en brulant en un super feu de joie qui répandait une fumée noire et grasse dans les airs, tandis que des débris avaient été catapultés par le choc un peu partout aux alentours. Et comme je l'avais dit… Bah y'avait des gens. Oh, les trois autres pingouins devaient encore être dans ce qui restait du vaisseau (mais comptez pas sur moi pour monter voir), mais il y en avait au moins un plié en deux sur l'encadrement de la vitre du cockpit, qui avait visiblement littéralement explosé au moment du crash. C'était le zigoto qui m'avait suivi depuis l'Executor qui était, lui… re-eurk ! C'était vraiment trop dégueulasse !

Quant au dernier…

J'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir à me mettre debout, et ça a été laborieux, je peux vous le dire ! J'avais l'impression que ma tête servait de cloche ou d'enclume à quelque illuminé du bulbe qui se serait dit « marteeaaauu » en voyant mon crâne. Et même là, j'avais les guiboles tremblantes. Faut dire que la fatigue commençait sérieusement à me voler dans les plumes. J'avais pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers temps, et le peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à grappiller dans ma cellule avait servi qu'à une chose : cauchemarder.

Je me suis mise à patauger dans l'eau peu profonde comme une alcolo qui sort d'une boite de nuit tchèque, grimaçant tellement j'avais mal partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'est vraiment partout ! La mâchoire, la tête, les poignets (foutues menottes !), le dos… Je vais pas continuer, parce que sinon, ça va être long, mais je pourrais pas vous dire comment j'arrivais encore à tenir debout, alors marcher…

Je savais toujours pas trop comment on en était arrivé là, mais quand j'ai fini par sortir de l'eau pour m'arrêter devant le dernier type qui était à bord, ça a finalement commencé à me revenir. J'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais fait, mais il me semble que j'avais réussi à… prendre quelqu'un par surprise et chopper… une barre en fer, ou un truc comme ça…- j'ai secoué la tête en clignant des yeux comme un oiseau- D'après ce dont je me rappelais, la pièce du vaisseau était trop petite pour tirer comme ces tarés de pingouins de l'espace étaient capables et avaient l'habitude de le faire (rassurez-vous, ils sont pas les seuls dans ce cas de figure…), et surtout, je crois qu'ils avaient tout simplement pas eu le droit de tirer pour tuer.

…

Allez, sérieux ! Je vous le donne en trois coups ! Qui c'est qui veut pas que je meure trop vite ?

… Bref ! Je crois bien que toutes ces âneries m'avaient en tout cas permis de prendre un centième d'avance sur eux, et j'ai réussi à aller m'enfermer dans le cockpit… où…

Bingo ! Ca y est ! Je me souvenais de cette partie ! En me rappelant de ça, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Pas parce que j'avais consciencieusement tapé sur la tête du pilote avec mon arme improvisée, mais parce que je me rappelais encore le bruit que ça avait fait… Re-re-eurk !

Pilote qui, d'ailleurs, était maintenant mort devant moi.

C'est foutrement bizarre, mais depuis que j'ai atterri dans cet univers de fous furieux, j'ai appris à m'habituer à voir des trucs que j'aurais jamais cru voir avant.

Genre des morts.

Dont certains à cause de moi.

Mais si une certaine partie de moi continuait à beugler « _fais pas ça, espèce de psychopathe sous amphétamines !_ », une autre partie, que je savais pas exister avant dans un coin de mon esprit tordu et bien plus douteuse, passait son temps à me dire « _c'est eux ou toi_ ». Et tout ça, c'était avant ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Après Bespin, bizarrement, la première petite voix l'avait un peu bouclée par rapport à la deuxième que je pouvais presque entendre ricaner de triomphe dans mon crâne, tout en me rajoutant maintenant : « _Ce sont des impériaux ! Ça sert à rien de chercher à faire la différence puisqu'ils sont tous les mêmes_ ».

En tout cas, ce type-là travaillerait plus pour personne. Je connaissais même pas son nom, mais je m'en foutais. Pour moi, c'était maintenant suffisant qu'il porte un uniforme de l'Empire, et le regard qu'il m'avait lancé quand il s'était relevé après le coup sur la tête que je lui avais donné pour accéder aux commandes sans qu'on vienne m'enquiquiner m'avait clairement fait comprendre que la mort, ça aurait encore été trop gentil pour moi.

Je pourrai pas répondre à cette question, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a bien pire que la mort…

Et je crois que je venais juste d'en réchapper. Les rumeurs courant sur le Château Bast étaient suffisamment désagréables pour que j'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller y faire un tour. C'était sans doute pas pour rien que les Rebelles avaient toujours catégoriquement refusé de le prendre pour cible, alors s'y retrouver avec les chaines aux pieds… Merci, mais non !

J'ai poussé un gros soupir tremblant en relevant les yeux. Jusqu'ici, j'avais été surveillée non-stop. J'aurais pas pu me curer le nez sans que tout le monde sur l'Executor soit au courant ! Alors je sais pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré en me mettant à taper sur tout le monde dans la navette avant qu'elle s'écrase, mais là, je crois bien que je pouvais pas rêver mieux comme possibilité. Tout pour ne plus jamais revivre ces trois derniers jours !

J'ai sursauté en entendant un gémissement, suivi d'un grognement de douleur venant du vaisseau/carlingue/déchet galactique par-dessus le grondement des flammes qui brulaient encore. Et merde ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte que j'étais pas la seule à avoir eu le cul bordé de nouilles, dans cette histoire ! J'ai dégluti, même si j'avais la gorge plus sèche que le désert de Tatooine, le Sahara et Gobi réunis. Si je voulais faire en sorte de pouvoir dire que j'avais finalement pas eu la poisse d'être enfermée dans les oubliettes du Sith en second dans le Château Bast, il faudrait peut-être que je me bouge ! J'aurais pu aller grimper comme un manche à balai là-haut pour m'assurer d'avoir de l'avance sur les impériaux, mais de deux choses l'une :

1\. J'avais encore ces foutues menottes aux poignets, ce qui commençait sérieusement à me faire mal, quand même.

2\. Rien qu'à voir la hauteur à laquelle pendouillait la navette, j'ai pas eu le courage de penser à m'avancer pour monter. Rien qu'à imaginer ça, mon corps entier m'a fait de grands gestes obscènes que je décrirai pas ici (et je sais très bien ce que vos regards veulent dire !).

J'avais pas grand-chose d'autre comme choix, visiblement.

J'ai fait demi-tour sans demander mon reste, tout en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, et je me suis avancée vers les bois en laissant tout ce beau bordel derrière moi. Je savais pertinemment une chose, en tout cas : J'avais intérêt à trouver un moyen de me tirer de cette planète, quelle qu'elle soit, et fissa, parce que sinon, et avec l'état dans lequel je me trimballais, je peux vous assurer que ces olibrius d'impériaux mettraient pas très longtemps à me remettre la main dessus.

Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sure que Vador me le ferait payer… Et que la note serait encore plus salée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

* * *

 **La suite arrive aussi vite que possible, promis !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**

 **PS : Dark Vador aime beaucoup les reviews... Comme les cookies !**

 **Kara : Mais... Il peut pas manger, pauvre tarte !**

 ***SPARF***

 **Lereniel *range sa masse spéciale "personnages chieurs" *: Oui, mais il sait lire !**


	4. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Hello, me revoilà !**

 **Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus longtemps à venir poster. Pardonnez moi ! Je termine justement mon stage en entreprise demain, donc j'aurai sûrement un peu plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres :))**

 **J'ai hésité pour celui là sur son contenu, mais je me suis dit que ça rentrait dans l'histoire, donc je l'ai laissé tel quel. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira ;3 Kara est loin d'être sortie de l'auberge, en tout cas. Je suis tellement méchante avec elle !**

 **Playlist (parce que oui, il y en a une ! Si vous voulez lire en écoutant ces musiques, je vous en prie ! Sachez par contre que beaucoup d'entre elles risquent de revenir en boucle) :**

 **- Anakin's dream - deuxième partie (John Williams)**

 **- Inner sanctum (James Newton Howard)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

Un arbre…

Un autre…

…

Des arbres…

Encore des arbres…

Encore des arbres…

…

Tiens, un arbre !

…

J'ai pas déjà dit qu'il y avait des arbres dans cette forêt ?

J'ai lâché un mugissement de frustration (littéralement !) en me laissant tomber comme une loque contre un… Bin, contre un arbre, hein ! Y'avait que ça sur cette foutue planète, visiblement ! J'en pouvais plus. Ca faisait des heures que je tournais en rond comme dans un manège de Mickey Mouse à deux balles dans cet endroit. Et jusque-là, pas une seule indication me disant si j'allais bien vers « Dowtown Galactica » ou « Intersidéral Town » ! A croire que cette planète était pas habitée, ce qui, vu ma veine de ces derniers temps, était tout à fait possible.

Que dis-je ? Hautement probable !

Etant recherchée par l'Empire, je doute que je m'en serais plainte, sauf peut-être pour trouver un vaisseau et me tailler d'ici. Mais là, j'avais faim, j'avais soif et j'en pouvais plus. Je crois sincèrement que je carburais à l'adrénaline depuis perpette, mais que j'allais bientôt être à sec.

Le seul truc, c'est que j'aimerais bien avoir quitté cette planète avant que ce soit le cas. Sincèrement, ça devait être la seule chose qui pourrait m'aider contre les Stormpingouins, dans mon état...

J'ai donc eu un mal fou à me remettre debout, mais il a bien fallu que je le fasse si je voulais pas me faire ramasser à la petite cuillère…

Et au sens propre, la petite cuillère.

J'ai dû passer encore deux bonnes heures à marcher- pardon, je voulais dire « _trainer mes pauvres pieds qui me faisaient de grands gestes très obscènes avec les bras qu'ils n'avaient pas_ » - mais j'ai quand même dû me rendre à l'évidence : c'était pas ce soir que je trouverai un lit douillet où je pourrais fourrer ma tête sous l'oreiller pour hurler un bon coup et ne plus rien voir de cette foutue galaxie lointaine ! La nuit tombait, et moi, je crois bien que j'allais pas tarder à suivre la cadence. J'en pouvais littéralement plus, et j'ai failli me casser la figure une ou deux fois (bon d'accord, plusieurs fois) tellement j'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il fallait que je m'arrête. Que je dorme. Dormir ! Oh oui ! Doux mot magique qui annonçait l'oubli que je voulais tellement ces derniers jours… Le seul problème, c'est que je me sentais malgré tout pas super à l'aise. De là où j'étais, j'arrivais encore à voir la fumée de la navette qui s'était allègrement écrasée quelques heures plus tôt. Bon, c'était plus diffus, d'accord… Mais c'était pas encore assez loin pour moi. Qu'est ce qui me disait que les impériaux allaient pas me tomber dessus comme ils savent si bien le faire pendant que je dors ?

Maiiieuuh, j'avais plus tellement le choix, en fait. Entre la fatigue et la faim, je me suis dit que j'allais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus de toute façon… Alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

OOO

Bon, je sais que je me répète, mais encore une fois, je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à trouver la force de crapahuter dans l'arbre que j'avais choisi comme lit provisoire… Surtout avec les menottes ! Mais vous imaginez ? Déjà que j'étais pas la plus douée avec mes mains libres, mais alors attachées…

Bref ! C'est avec un nid d'oiseau à la place de cheveux tellement y'avait de brindilles là-dedans (en même temps, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient déjà… Ça allait pas changer grand-chose !) et des égratignures partout que j'ai finalement réussi à me hisser sur une fourche, que j'espérais être assez haute pour éviter les visiteurs intempestifs. Nan parce que je connais pas cette planète, et en plus de ça, y'a des impériaux. Perso, moi, ça me suffit, merci beaucoup !

Alors OK. C'était pas ultra confortable. Mais bon, ça pourrait surement jamais être pire qu'une cellule dans un Destroyer interstellaire, quand même ! J'espérais juste ne pas me casser la figure en dormant, mais j'étais visiblement trop crevée pour m'en soucier bien longtemps, parce que je me suis écroulée comme une masse et je me suis endormie presque immédiatement.

OOO

 _C'est le gargouillement de l'eau qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Au début, j'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'étais dans une salle circulaire au sol décoré de motifs, illuminée par le soleil rentrant à tout va par les larges ouvertures de la pièce, qui donnait sur un balcon. Tout était clair, beau, si je pouvais décrire ça comme ça._

 _Pur._

 _Le paysage au-dehors ressemblait à celui d'une carte postale suisse, enfin presque. Nan parce que je doute qu'il y ait des vaisseaux qui vont et viennent entre Lausanne et Genève, d'habitude (m'enfin, on sait jamais…). Les montagnes étaient absolument immenses, du genre à renvoyer se rhabiller fissa le Mont Everest, et dans la plaine, il n'y avait que des champs, des forêts, des fleuves et des lacs. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, comme en fin de matinée, et aucun nuage n'était en vue._

 _C'était paisible._

 _Je me suis approchée et appuyée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tout en me disant que c'était pas vraiment possible. J'étais… en forme. J'avais plus mal nulle part et j'avais plus l'impression de sortir d'un combat de catch avec le champion du monde de bodybuilding après avoir pris un bain dans les ordures. C'était géant de ressentir ça après avoir passé plusieurs jours à moisir dans une cellule sans savoir ce qui va vraiment se passer plus tard. Pourtant, quand je baissais les yeux, je ne me voyais pas. On aurait dit que j'étais devenu un vrai fantôme ! J'ai même essayé de passer la main à travers mon bras, mais j'ai senti ni l'un, ni l'autre._

 _Je devrais pourtant être habituée aux trucs complètement fous, dans cet univers, depuis le temps… Pourtant, je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, et le vent sur mon visage._

 _OK, si c'était bizarre, c'était quand même foutrement agréable de se sentir aussi légère ! Et puis tout était si beau…_

 _J'étais tellement occupée à regarder le paysage que j'ai pas tout de suite remarqué que j'étais pas toute seule. A ma décharge, il faut dire que cette personne ne faisait absolument aucun bruit… Et qu'elle était déjà sur le balcon quand je m'en étais rendue compte, ce que je pouvais pas immédiatement voir. Malgré tout, le fait que personne ne m'ait encore dit quoi que ce soit, ou que j'aie pas vu des soldats, gardes ou je sais pas quoi encore débouler ici pour me déclarer gentiment de les suivre en pointant les trucs qui leur servaient d'armes sous mon nez, me disait que soit on m'avait pas encore remarqué non plus._

 _Soit on pouvait pas me voir._

 _J'ai attendu quelques minutes avant de lancer un « ého ? » dubitatif, mais la personne a pas bronché._

 _Donc on me voyait pas et on m'entendait pas non plus._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, vous, dans ce cas-là ? Vous resteriez plantés à cette fenêtre alors que la vue est meilleure sur le balcon et que vous emmerdez personne si on peut pas vous percevoir ?_

 _J'ai oublié la fenêtre pour m'avancer sur le balcon… Et je me suis figée, complètement tétanisée._

 _La personne sur le balcon, c'était une femme._

 _Elle me tournait presque complètement le dos, et ses cheveux formaient une masse incroyable de boucles noires qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Une de ses mains était posée sur le rebord de la rambarde tandis qu'elle regardait le paysage… Mais sans vraiment le voir._

 _J'ai essayé de déglutir. J'ai vraiment essayé._

 _Parce que même si je voyais à peine son visage, je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait._

 _Kachirii a finalement tourné la tête vers la salle circulaire avec un soupir d'aise et son regard – gris, gris si clair, si simple – m'a transpercé sans me voir. Je me suis senti trembler comme une feuille. J'avais pas froid, pourtant._

 _J'avais une foutue envie de pleurer._

 _Ma mère._

 _Celle qui aurait dû m'élever. Celle qui aurait dû être avec mon père et moi pour me montrer que j'étais pas toute seule dans un monde de fous furieux. Celle qui aurait dû m'aimer._

 _Celle qu'on m'avait prise._

 _Elle avait l'air plus jeune que dans les rêves que j'avais fait d'elle avant. Des rêves dont je voulais absolument plus me rappeler tellement ils étaient douloureux. Oui… plus jeune, mais marquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, parce que l'hologramme que j'avais d'elle et qui ne me quittait pas la montrait moins grave que ça. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si elle était la seule à posséder un secret heureux qu'elle ne divulguerait à personne._

 _Un secret…_

 _Kachirii a alors déplacé le poids de son corps, et j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui lui donnait ce sourire._

 _Un petit ventre rond commençait à tendre le tissu de sa tenue, et elle passait de temps à autre une main dessus comme si elle…_

 _Comme si elle…_

 _Je saurais pas vraiment dire ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant ça. J'avais plus que jamais_ _envie de pleurer , mais surtout, j'avais envie de courir brusquement et de la… Ça se tordait comme un serpent, dans mes entrailles, et j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine servait d'enclume à un marteau tellement ça me faisait mal. Le fait que son regard me traverse comme si j'étais rien de plus qu'une foutue miette par terre me faisait également terriblement souffrir, et j'aurais bien hurler jusqu'à m'arracher la gorge si ça lui aurait permis de m'entendre._

 _Juste une fois._

 _Kachirii a baissé les yeux vers son ventre en le caressant une nouvelle fois et a murmuré quelque chose à voix si basse que j'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Etant en plus pas douée pour lire sur les lèvres, j'étais vraiment complètement paumée. Puis ses yeux gris (j'avais la même couleur, au moins pour l'un d'entre eux !) sont retournés scruter le paysage, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose sans vraiment y mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, puisqu'elle semblait si…_

 _Heureuse ?_

 _Oui, elle était heureuse, mais il y avait aussi, visiblement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie dans son sourire, dans ses fossettes, dans l'éclat de son regard perçant et doux à la fois…_

 _J'ai failli l'appeler, avec un tel degré de désespoir sur le bout de la langue que j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, mais j'ai soudainement vu ma mère se redresser, parce que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. J'ai cligné des yeux sans vraiment comprendre en voyant cet homme au teint mat et aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs. Il était grand, et habillé de façon élégante mais simple. Il a souri à Kachirii avant de se mettre à parler, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que mes oreilles allaient très bien…_

 _C'était le son lui-même qui était nul._

 _Impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit concernant leur sujet de discussion, même s'il ne fallait pas s'appeler Madame Irma pour comprendre que la conversation tournait autour du ventre rond de ma mère. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient, mais je me suis rendue compte trop tard que de les cligner, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Tout a disparu comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, et je suis sure que j'aurais hurlé de rage et de frustration si ce que j'avais vu ensuite m'avait pas arrêté._

 _Mes rêves précédents concernant ma mère se terminaient toujours de cette façon : je me retrouvais dans un endroit carrément flippant, où rien ne paraissait avoir de sens. Il n'y avait que des ombres plus noires que noires qui grignotaient les traces claires. A chaque fois, elles se faisaient plus minces, plus effilées, comme des morceaux de papier qu'on déchire très lentement en confettis. Et toujours, j'entendais cette espèce de voix horrible, ni féminine, ni masculine, ni plurielle, ni singulière, qui me hurlait littéralement dans les oreilles le mot « juge »._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, le blanc avait presque disparu, et j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer dans une mer d'encre tellement j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Et surtout, quand j'ai entendu la Voix, j'ai été choquée par le changement. Plus de cri, plus de hurlement… Juste un chuchotement, ténu, mince._

 _« Choisis »._

OOO

En me réveillant en sursaut, je me suis redressée tellement vite que j'ai manqué d'organiser un rancard entre mon crâne et la branche du dessus. J'avais le souffle court et des sueurs froides sur tout le corps. Pas le genre de réveil agréable, donc…

Et en plus de ça, rajoutez les plus belles courbatures de compète de la galaxie et vous aurez ici un exemplaire parfait d'une Kara en fuite.

Ouaaaaiiss… Trop génial.

Plus sérieusement, je crois bien que plus cassée… C'était pas possible. Là, il fallait avouer que je commençais sérieusement à atteindre mes limites. En levant les mains de la branche sur laquelle j'étais cramponnée, j'ai pu voir qu'elles tremblaient de façon complètement incontrôlée. M'enfin, j'aurais pas franchement été capable de dire si c'était à cause de la fatigue et de la faim, ou si c'était à cause du…

Du rêve.

Les rêves comme celui que je venais de faire, je m'en rappelais toujours, comme un film qui passerait en boucle dans ma tête sans rien perdre de sa vivacité. Et c'était quand même foutrement cruel. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient, mais je me suis frottée les paupières avec une frustration qui résumait à peine ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. J'étais même pas sure d'avoir envie de savoir pourquoi je voyais ma… Kachirii comme ça. Si ça se trouvait, c'était juste un coup tordu de mon esprit désespérément dans le pâté…

Je savais juste pas que qu'il aimait me faire souffrir.

Histoire de me changer les idées qui étaient déjà suffisamment noir cramé comme ça, j'ai penché la tête pour essayer de voir comment j'allais bien pouvoir descendre de mon perchoir. Je devais ressembler à un gros perroquet déplumé, franchement ! Mais rien qu'à voir la hauteur, associée aux douleurs qui me rappelaient constamment que j'étais quand même un peu cassée, je me suis d'un coup sentie encore plus fatiguée que je ne l'étais déjà. En fait, je me suis mordue la lèvre si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais me faire saigner, ce qui était actuellement parfaitement inutile…

Je voyais juste pas comment j'allais réussir à descendre dans mon état.

Je sais qu'il fallait pas que je me laisse abattre comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai commencé à perdre courage. J'avais juste envie de rester là, perchée, mais en sécurité…

 _Crac._

Je me suis figée d'un seul coup, les rares muscles qui étaient pas encore raides pétrifiés plus efficacement que si j'avais fait un examen ophtalmologique à Méduse. Et pour cause…

C'était pas des zentils pitits animaux que je pouvais voir venir vers mon arbre attitré.

A moins que les animaux de cette planète s'amusent à se déguiser en Stormtroopers.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ! Je suis pas méchante qu'avec Kara, je crois... Nan nan, pas taper ! Aïe !**

 **Bon, pas mon plus long chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Pour la playlist, si vous trouvez qu'une chanson ou un musique correspond bien au chapitre, envoyez moi le titre ! Je voudrais me faire un avis dessus ;)**

 **La suite arrivera bientôt (j'espère !) mais comme j'aurai le décalage horaire, mes nuits risquent d'être productives... B3**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel.**


	5. Mission : IMPOSSIBLE !

**...**

 **Vous me détestez ?**

 **Je suis tellement désolée pour mon retard, une fois de plus, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Entre la rentrée, l'Erasmus, la fin des vacances, l'absence d'internet, la réécriture du script de l'histoire, la découverte de cette perle qu'est le film " _Strange Magic_ " qui est aussi de Papa Lucas, j'ai eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de choses à faire... Bref ! Je vous ai pas oublié malgré tout, la preuve ! Oh tiens ! Un chapitre ! *s'enfuit en courant sous un jet de tomates pourries et marinées dans l'huile de foie de morue***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mission : IMPOSSIBLE !**

Je crois sincèrement que j'ai jamais retenu ma respiration aussi longtemps. Du genre à pouvoir participer aux compétitions olympiques d'apnée, j'vous jure ! Bon, mon but ultime, surtout, c'était de pas faire le moindre petit bruit idiot qui pourrait tout aussi débilement trahir ma présence, et dans des cas comme ça… On a souvent l'impression que respirer simplement fait partie de ces « petits bruits idiots ».

Aussi, je me retrouvais dans un arbre, à jouer à dada sur mon bidet sur une branche tandis que des Stormtroopers jouaient juste en dessous à la classe verte, et j'espérais juste qu'ils auraient pas une envie pressante d'étudier les mœurs des oiseaux en levant le nez vers les cimes des arbres.

Bon, observer les mœurs des oiseaux… Ou avoir des besoins plus humains… **NAN** ! J'ai rien dit, Lereniel !

Mais bon, pour une fois, il semblait que j'avais de la chance. Les deux zozos en bas étaient occupés à scruter les environs à travers leur masque qui était franchement un handicap (on m'en avait fait essayer un, une fois. Autant vous dire que j'ai pas vu le poteau…), et je pouvais entendre au loin un son qui m'a certainement pas rassuré.

Le sifflement d'un chasseur TIE en rase-motte.

Comment est-ce que j'avais bien pu être aussi _cruche_ pour penser faire dodo alors qu'ils allaient forcément envoyer la cavalerie en voyant que la navette était pas arrivée à destination ? C'était pourtant l'un des rares cas de figures que j'avais retenu pendant ces foutus entrainements qu'on avait dû passer avant d'entrer officiellement dans les ordres mystiques des forces rebelles ! T'es tout seul, les impériaux vont en profiter. Et ça, c'était dans le cas d'un simple agent rebelle perdu en territoire ennemi. Alors pour moi…

Y'en avait un qui devait sans doute pas être content.

Du tout.

\- T'as pu voir ce qui restait de la carcasse ? , a demandé l'un des pingouins en interrompant mes tergiversions intemporelles sur l'art et la manière d'être glorieusement idiote.

\- Non, mais un de mes potes m'a dit que c'était pas beau à voir. Des morceaux éparpillés absolument partout ! Sans compter la rebelle, il n'y a apparemment que deux survivants, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je crois que l'armée, c'est fini pour eux, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça ?

\- Faudra lui demander quand on la retrouvera.

 _\- Si_ on la retrouve…

Pingouin numéro 2 se tourna vers Pingouin numéro 1, son blaster retombant le long de son flanc comme si ses bras étaient prêts à tomber.

\- Elle est seule, dans une forêt, sans ses petits copains traitres pour l'aider à sortir de là et avec un blocus impérial qui est en train d'être mis en place. On est en train de ratisser la région et tu dis qu'on la retrouvera pas ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! , a protesté l'impérial, Mais elle est pire qu'une anguille de Kamino ! Ça fait 8 heures qu'on fouille cette fichue forêt et pour l'instant, rien !

\- C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on lui remette la main dessus. Et là, elle pourra profiter de tout le « confort » d'une geôle impériale…

\- Ouais, enfin, elle devait être en route pour Vjun, apparemment…

J'ai pas entendu plus de leur merveilleuse discussion parce qu'ils sont partis continuer leur classe verte ailleurs, mais ça m'avait suffi. J'ai pas osé bouger jusqu'à ce que le bordel qu'ils faisaient se soit arrêté avant de soupirer comme un éléphant à qui on vient de déboucher la trompe. Ils étaient abrutis ou on leur enseignait à ne pas lever le nez en l'air quand ils fouillaient une forêt à la recherche d'un prisonnier évadé ? Bon, je pouvais malgré tout que dire merci à la quelconque divinité supérieure qui avait cru bon de ne pas leur donner cette idée là au moins quand ils étaient passés sous mon arbre, parce que la balade aurait été rapidement terminée… Mais ça m'avait quand même remis les idées en place.

Et je voulais rester planquée là-haut jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Mais ça allait pas bien chez moi…

En fait, techniquement, non, ça allait pas bien. Pas quand on était ébranlée physiquement et mentalement au point que je savais toujours pas si j'avais gardé un semblant de bon sens. Mais je pouvais pas rester ici. Ça aurait été signer mon arrêt de mort, surtout si je me laissais aller maintenant. A présent, la seule chose que je savais et que je voulais, et tout de suite, c'était trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

Et vite si j'en croyais ce que les deux zigotos venaient de me sortir à leur insu.

 **OOO**

Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à descendre de mon perchoir, de plus sans attirer les joyeux lurons qui se promenaient dans les bois à ma recherche, mais je suis repartie dans mon errance éternelle en évitant toutefois de suivre les deux crétins qui m'avaient manqué de peu. Maintenant que je savais que des Stormtroopers avaient été lâchés dans la forêt pour me pister, je sursautais comme une puce dès qu'une brindille craquait et me faisait aussi riquiqui que possible. Quant aux clairières, je les évitais. La première fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de me faire voir par un chasseur TIE, ce qui m'avait forcé à littéralement reculer sur les fesses pour retourner me mettre à l'abri sous les arbres. Depuis, je préférais largement faire le tour plutôt que me mettre à découvert. Et je pense pas que vous m'en voudrez…

Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence : il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans cette foutue forêt. J'ai commencé à entendre des appels autoritaires, surement de sergents ou des gugusses en gris du genre lieutenants, et des réponses plus ou moins lointaines. J'ai aussi vraiment commencé à croiser des pingouins, qui se promenaient en groupe de trois ou quatre et scrutaient les bois comme s'ils s'attendaient à me voir sortir de là en hurlant à la mort, un nid d'oiseau coincé dans les cheveux et des branches mortes dans le décolleté. Perdu ! Le plus souvent, c'était dans les buissons touffus et piquants qui par miracle poussaient un peu partout qu'il aurait fallu regarder. Enfin, même si j'étais foutrement contente de les avoir, les feuilles piquaient plus que le houx, et je devais souvent me mordre la main pour ne pas pousser un juron qui aurait rapidement mis fin à ma flamboyante carrière d'adepte de la fuite parce que ces foutues feuilles me piquaient partout. Et quand c'était pas les buissons, j'avais pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser les troncs, heureusement assez larges, des arbres, pour jouer à ce truc de cache-cache idiot qu'ils font dans les films, en se déplaçant à mesure que les autres avancent. J'aimais pas ça du tout ! En fait, toute cette situation… Non, toute cette _histoire et cette galaxie_ me prenaient carrément la tête. Mais comme j'avais visiblement pas le droit de l'ouvrir…

J'ai dû mettre plusieurs heures à réussir à sortir de cette forêt.

Pour me figer complètement.

Je vous explique : la forêt s'était enfin terminée et là, miracle des miracles, j'ai pu voir une ville.

Une ville, punaise !

Bon, OK, une petite ville, mais la civilisation, quand même !

 _Mais_ , parce qu'évidemment il y avait un « _mais_ »… Deux choses :

1\. La limite, le _no man's land_ , entre cette Arcadie* des Arcadies et la forêt était tout simplement peuplée par ces créatures particulièrement néfastes et invasives qu'on appelle communément les impériaux, 'vec leurs speeders impériaux, leurs joujous qui font bobo et tout et tout.

2\. Entre cette Arcadie des Arcadies et moi… Il y avait aussi un champ.

Un grand champ, hein ! Avec des hautes herbes d'un vert qui tirait presque sur le bleu… Mais un champ quand même.

…

Je fais comment pour passer incognito, moi !?

Toute à ma contemplation envieuse, j'ai dû carrément me laisser tomber dans les hautes herbes en retenant un petit couinement de souris quand un speeder est passé tout près de ma position. Le nez chatouillé par les plantes qui me donnaient envie d'éternuer, je me suis aplatie autant que possible en attendant qu'ils passent, avant de devoir rouler comme l'aurait fait un saucisson sur une table quand une patrouille est arrivée dans mon dos, depuis la forêt. Je vous rappelle que j'avais toujours pas réussi à enlever ces foutues menottes. J'allais mal finir, je vous jure !

… Quoique… A tout prendre, il valait peut-être mieux que je continue comme ça. En soufflant comme un bœuf, j'ai réussi à me tortiller pour me remettre sur le ventre comme un gros asticot aux cheveux en pétard et me redresser sur mes genoux abimés. Bizarrement (ou miraculeusement, on peut dire les deux), les impériaux avaient pas remarqué mon manège. Mais j'avais pas été discrète, discrète, quand même ! Je sais bien qu'ils étaient pas des lumières, mais là…

En fait, c'est en levant la tête avec toute la discrétion dont j'étais capable que j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais pas encore un pingouin qui faisait à dada sur mon bidet sur mon dos. Tellement persuadés qu'ils me coinceraient dans la forêt, les impériaux, du moins la grande majorité d'entre eux, me tournaient carrément le dos en attendant visiblement que je sorte du bois comme l'aurait fait la terrible Bête du Gévaudan de je-sais-pas-sur-quelle-planète-j'ai-atterri-mais-à-cet-instant-précis-j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre.

J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai tourné la tête pour reporter mon attention sur la ville. Ce que j'allais faire était sans doute l'idée la plus débile que j'aie jamais pu avoir (et j'en ai eu beaucoup…), mais au point où j'en étais, j'allais pas faire dans la dentelle. J'ai juste vérifié la direction de la ville, avant de me remettre à ramper le plus vite possible. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle !

J'ai eu de la chance pendant la première partie de l'épreuve, me contentant de me redresser pour un faire un petit bond idiot pour être sure que j'allais toujours dans la bonne direction ou que j'allais pas foncer dans un soldat, puisque c'était en général ma spécialité… Mais pour une fois, ça s'est… plutôt bien passé.

Enfin, la première partie.

J'avais mal aux coudes et mes genoux me faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils allaient pas supporter ce traitement de choc encore très longtemps. Mais même si j'avais l'impression que mon cou allait se casser en deux n'importe quand, je pouvais pas m'arrêter. Vous savez, cette sensation qui vous pousse toujours plus loin parce que vous savez que si vous faites une pause, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vous avez perdu ? Bin là, c'était exactement ça.

Surtout que, comme je l'ai dit, ça s'est corsé sur la fin.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur le fait de ramper sur la dernière ligne droite que j'ai pas fait attention à un détail en particulier.

Si l'herbe était franchement haute vers la forêt et le milieu du champ, elle l'était beaucoup moins près de la ville.

Je pouvais déjà voir les premiers immeubles qui se dressaient là comme si quelqu'un s'était tout simplement éclaté à les planter à même le sol sans aucune frontière entre l'urbain et le naturel quand un tir de blaster m'a brusquement raté de peu. J'ai sursauté tellement fort que mon corps a décollé du sol l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant que j'arrive à me retourner. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que ramper, c'est bien quand ça sert à te cacher à la vue des autres, donc dans un environnement propice.

Environnement que j'avais quitté depuis au moins cinq mètres.

Mais quelle crétine !

Le pingouin qui avait tiré avait déjà rameuté ses copains casqués et ils se sont tous mis à courir à travers le champ que j'avais mis quinze plombes à traverser sur le ventre, tout en criant des trucs auxquels j'ai sincèrement pas fait attention. Pourquoi ? Oh, peut-être parce que j'avais autre chose à faire.

Comme me bouger les fesses, par exemple.

J'ai failli me casser la figure dans la poussière qui avait remplacé le champ en me remettant debout et je suis partie à fond la caisse sans me soucier de ce qui pouvait se trouver devant moi, tant que ça n'avait pas de blaster réglé sur « tuer » ou « paralyser ». Parce que c'était bien les anneaux bleus que je voyais fuser autour de moi, maintenant que ces excités de la gâchette dans mon dos avaient visiblement reçu l'ordre de ne pas tirer pour tuer. Mais à tout prendre, je préférais ni l'un, ni l'autre ! En plus, les tirs paralysants étaient plus difficiles à éviter que les tirs normaux.

Bien plus difficiles.

J'ai lâché un cri de surprise en sentant mon bras droit, de mon épaule jusqu'à mes doigts, devenir aussi insensibles que s'il avait été anesthésié. Vous me direz, c'était pas loin du compte, après tout… Mais un tir plus précis, et j'étais foutue ! J'ai bousculé les passants, en majorité humains, visiblement, qui s'écartaient avec des cris de surprise en voyant la fille débraillée, au visage égratigné et aux cheveux hirsutes que j'étais devenue, talonnée par des pingouins de l'Empire à chaque coin de rue un peu plus nombreux qu'avant. Sauf que cette course poursuite infernale commençait sérieusement à me faire paniquer. J'étais déjà pas endurante, et dans l'état où j'étais à cause de l'hospitalité impériale, j'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Il me fallait une planque.

Et vite.

La respiration sifflante, j'ai profité d'un virage vers l'inconnu en espérant avoir suffisamment d'avance sur les Stormtroopers qui me tiraient toujours allègrement dessus pour pouvoir trouver un endroit plus fiable que ces rues dégagées à ciel ouvert. Je me doutais bien que c'était risqué comme idée. Combien de fois est-ce que Teran et moi, on avait failli se faire avoir parce que les ruelles plus petites et plus sombres peuvent devenir de vrais pièges à rat ? Mais quand on se débrouillait suffisamment bien, les pièges à rat pouvaient devenir des abris temporaires…

J'avais plus qu'à espérer un miracle. Je pouvais rien faire de plus dans mon état.

C'est pourquoi j'ai littéralement sauté sur le côté en avisant une ruelle qui ressemblait foutrement plus à un coupe-gorge qu'à autre chose, bourrée jusqu'à la glotte d'ordures et autre containers. L'odeur aurait fait vomir Palpatine lui-même, mais au point où j'en étais…

Je préférais largement les ordures aux tortures.

* * *

 *** : Pour celles et ceux qui l'ignorent, l'Arcadie, région grecque, aurait été dans les arts et la littérature un lieu idyllique et paradisiaque, incarnation d'un âge d'or où l'homme aurait vécu en communion constante avec la nature qui l'environnait. Le peinte Nicolas Poussin a réalisé un (bon d'accord, deux !) tableau magnifique appelé « _Et in Arcadia Ego_ » ou plus communément « _les bergers d'Arcadie_ ». Petit point culture gé qui sert à rien, mais ça m'amusait de faire faire à Kara une comparaison entre une simple petite ville et ce qui était décrit comme un paradis terrestre. Quand je dis qu'elle perd la boule…**

 **Voilà, donc... Petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner !**

 **La suite bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	6. Perduuuuue dans la ville !

**Je suis telleeeeeeeemeeennt désolée pour cette absence, mais la vie m'a tiré par le fond du pantalon et disons que le temps a passé et... OK, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, si ce n'est le boulot et le syndrome de la page blanche, ainsi que le fait que j'aie été assez obsédée par la série excellentissime qu'est Jessica Jones. Allez la voir, c'est BIEN ! :D**

 **Bref ! Je suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, qui ne s'est pas développé comme je l'avais prévu, mais il introduit un personnage qui m'a tenu à coeur. Je vous en dis pas plus ! Mais comme on est le 16 décembre, jour de la sortie de Star Wars VII (je suis complètement débile à ce propos depuis le début du mois...), je me suis dit que pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre ne serait pas de trop...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Perduuuue dans la ville !**

Je suis restée presque une heure le nez plongé dans un ensemble assez agréable consistant en un mélange de poisson pourri, de papier hygiénique et de vinaigre de riz (enfin, c'est l'impression que ça m'a donné. J'avais pour l'instant rien trouvé qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du riz dans cette galaxie…). Heureusement que j'avais l'estomac vide, d'ailleurs, sinon on aurait pu rajouter « vomi » aux échantillons olfactifs disponibles…

Mais les Stormtroopers sont passés sans se préoccuper de la ruelle.

J'allais pas me demander s'ils étaient encore plus pointilleux que moi à propos de l'odeur, j'étais déjà bien assez contente qu'ils aient pas regardé les poubelles de plus près. Mais je suis quand même restée encore. Dès que j'ai été certaine qu'ils reviendraient pas tout de suite par ici, je me suis tortillée pour sortir mes fesses du tas d'ordures, le cœur malgré tout au bord des lèvres. J'étais assez contente de pas avoir de miroir, là, tout de suite, parce que je suis sûre que je devais sûrement ressembler au mauvais côté d'un balai à chiottes. Je me sentais collante, moite et couverte d'un truc huileux qui donnait absolument pas envie. Quant à mes cheveux… En fait, je voulais rien savoir.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais certainement pas sortie de l'auberge.

J'avais voulu atteindre une ville et j'avais réussi. Mais j'avais aussi voulu atteindre une ville sans me faire remarquer, et ça, c'était foutrement raté. D'habitude, ces crétins en armure étaient bêtes comme leurs pieds, mais là, il avait évidemment fallu que je tombe sur le type du bataillon un chouia plus intelligent que la moyenne impériale. A moins que ce ne soit le destin qui lui ai murmuré à l'oreille de se retourner au moment où je jouais à Véronique le ver de terre dans le champ…

J'ai poussé un soupir en m'appuyant contre le mur noirci par les cochonneries de la ruelle qui devaient s'entasser là depuis les débuts de l'Ancienne République (environ 4000 avant notre ère…). Je pouvais pas faiblir maintenant. Il fallait que je trouve un vaisseau. C'était la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. Je voulais pas me concentrer sur comment j'allais pouvoir passer le blocus qu'ils avaient sûrement déjà fini d'installer en orbite. Mes péripéties en solo était déjà complètement débiles à la base, si en plus je commençais à m'inquiéter de m'enfuir de la ville avant d'avoir trouvé un moyen de transport, on était encore là dans trois siècles.

Ou dans une geôle en quelques heures.

Merde.

J'ai boitillé jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle. Je m'étais tordue la cheville comme l'abrutie que je suis en plongeant joyeusement dans les ordures, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Rajoutez le manque d'endurance et la fatigue par-dessus, vous pouvez être sûrs d'un seul truc maintenant :

Ils me voient, je suis foutue. Je pouvais plus courir dans mon état.

L'agitation s'était un peu calmée, avec le soir qui tombait, mais les rares personnes qui restaient n'ont même pas fait attention à moi quand j'ai sorti la tête pour regarder à droite et à gauche. J'ai tâché de cacher mes menottes avec mes manches le plus possible avant de boiter contre le mur à ma droite, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux l'endroit du spatioport. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que j'avais quitté la forêt, les impériaux avaient fait sortir les bipodes qui passaient des faisceaux dans les rues pour scruter les passants en faisant un bruit d'enfer quand ils avançaient. Et si les bipodes étaient de sortie, les pingouins étaient jamais loin. Ça ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que le chat attrape la souris ou que la souris face un geste explicatif au matou avant de s'enfuir.

Mais la souris était à bout.

Je me suis faite toute petite dans l'encadrement d'une porte pour éviter un faisceau lumineux qui est vraiment passé trop près à mon gout, avant de repartir de plus belle, essayant de pas me faire remarquer. Mais bientôt, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que j'étais quasiment seule dans les rues.

Ça pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

Un couvre-feu.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Après tout, le couvre-feu est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour débusquer quelqu'un en fuite !

… Et regardez-moi ! Je pense comme un militaire, maintenant.

Il fallait arrêter les frais.

OOO

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand j'ai réussi à atteindre le quartier du spatioport. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un spatioport. Nan, parce que c'était peut-être une ville, mais j'étais pas sure que ça s'appelait « intergalactic New-York »… Bref ! Là, il y avait vraiment plus personne à cause du couvre-feu, à part des pingouins et leurs bipodes de compagnie, que j'avais certainement pas envie de croiser, même si ça avait encore failli arriver plusieurs fois.

Je me suis laissée tomber contre une porte fermée en soufflant. Je crois bien que c'était la fin. Là, je pouvais plus rien faire. En plus, le fait de me retrouver toute seule dans un endroit qui était censé être plein de monde (oui, même si on était au milieu de la nuit, ou à la fin, enfin, je sais plus…) me pesait plus que je voulais bien le laisser croire. Je sais, c'était idiot, mais pour une fois, voir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un pingouin ou une grenouille à l'uniforme affreux m'aurait fait plaisir…

Ha ha ha.

Mon monde était devenu un vrai cauchemar depuis Bespin… Nan, depuis que j'avais accepté de rester dans cette foutue Rébellion… **NAN** ! Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cet univers de fous furieux ! J'avais pesté, j'avais râlé, crié, hurlé, tapé du pied, emmerdé le plus de monde possible, chialé, merdé… Pour, au final, terminer dans une cellule impériale jusqu'à ce que je devienne complètement barge ? D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? Peut-être que j'étais barge depuis le début, et que tout ça, c'était dans ma tête. Ça semblait logique, nan ? Je veux dire, Star Wars était rien qu'une foutue histoire où les gens agitaient des suppositoires géants lumineux au nez de leur adversaire, où les casseroles à réacteurs volaient et où tout le monde changeait de planète comme je change de chemise ! Comment voulez-vous prendre ça pour autre chose que les délires d'une fille complètement gaga quand tu sais que tout ça est d'abord né de _l'imagination_ d'un _barbu à lunettes_. Alors quoi ? Ça voulait dire que moi aussi, j'étais née de l'imagination d'une personne ? Que j'étais pas réelle ? Parce qu'apparemment, si je venais bien de cet univers comme un certain Jedi mythomane qui brille dans le noir me l'avait dit, j'étais née sur l'une de ces planètes…

J'ai dû fermer les yeux et serrer les poings contre mon visage sous le nouveau pic de douleur provoqué par ma migraine. Cette dernière m'avait jamais vraiment quittée, ces temps-ci… Peut-être qu'elle était là, ma preuve comme quoi tout ça n'existait que dans ma tête de nœud, que mon cerveau était en train de bouillir lentement sous la folie…

… En fait, je crois que j'étais déjà devenue folle, parce que j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à la porte dans mon dos.

J'ai sursauté comme si quelque chose m'avait piqué quand j'ai senti le sas coulisser avec un chuintement aigu. La ruelle était plutôt étroite, ce qui fait que mon action de me coller contre le mur opposé en regardant ce qui allait sortir de derrière la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Sincèrement, il suffisait de faire deux pas dehors pour toucher le mur auquel j'étais actuellement en train de faire un câlin. Dans la merde noire, je vous dis !

Pas de lumière à l'intérieur, mais malgré mon envie d'aller me mettre à l'abri fissa, j'ai pas foncé. En fait, si j'avais pu me dématérialiser pour me fondre dans le mur aussi noirâtre que les autres, je l'aurais fait. J'avais peut-être pas regardé beaucoup de films d'horreur, mais y'avait quand même pas marqué « _bécasse_ » sur mon front !

… Si ?

Et puis même sans avoir regardé de films d'horreur, j'étais traquée comme un lapin par des pingouins de l'espace sur une planète qui aurait ravi tous les bovidés de la Terre tellement il y avait d'herbe et de champs. Vous croyez que c'était le moment de faire confiance aux autochtones ?

Puis j'ai vu une main sortir de l'obscurité.

Qui me faisait un signe distinctif.

Du genre « _vite, vite !_ ».

J'ai plissé les yeux. Les doigts avaient un aspect un peu rondouillard, au bout pointu, avec une peau épaisse. Cinq doigt d'accord… mais définitivement pas humains.

L'inconnu a dû sentir que j'étais pas franchement prête à faire le premier pas, parce qu'une voix s'est ajoutée à la main :

\- Venez, vite ! La prochaine patrouille va passer d'un moment à l'autre !

J'ai pas bougé tout de suite, même si le fait de savoir qu'un troupeau de pingouins en approche était sur le point de me tomber dessus m'a un peu crispée. Finalement, il a quand même fallu que je prenne une décision. Priant je-sais-pas-qui-et-pour-le-moment-j'espérais-que-ça-suffirait, je me suis avancée jusqu'à passer l'entrée, qui s'est immédiatement refermée dans mon dos, nous plongeant dans le noir.

Pas pour très longtemps, cependant.

Une lumière est apparue quelques secondes après, me permettant d'enfin voir celui qui avait décidé de risquer sa peau pour me sortir de ce merdier de façon temporaire et pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai cligné des yeux tant à cause de l'afflux brutal de lumière qu'à cause de celui qui se tenait devant moi.

Je dois l'avouer, l'un des trucs auquel j'avais toujours pas vraiment réussi à m'habituer, dans cet univers, c'était la diversité d'espèces qu'on pouvait trouver en voyageant dans cette galaxie. Pourtant, en trois ans de participation active à la Rébellion, j'en avais vu, des gens qu'on aurait dit tout droit sortis de l'imagination d'un geek shooté aux drogues douces d'Amsterdam ! Celui-là ne faisait pas vraiment exception, même s'il était ce qu'ils appelaient ici un « humanoïde » : il avait une apparence qui rappelait celle des humains, si l'on passait outre sa peau couleur ocre, ses doigts pointus, les cornes qui enserraient sa tête chauve en pointant vers le bas et son visage juste assez différent pour qu'on sache qu'il n'était pas humain. J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'en avais encore jamais vu, des comme lui. Mais malgré tout, même si j'en avais jamais vu, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il avait l'air plutôt jeune, comme un adolescent de peut-être quinze, seize ans.

La jeunesse…

Il m'a fait signe de jouer à motus en s'appuyant contre le sas qu'il venait de verrouiller pour entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Je l'ai regardé faire en silence, mes genoux jouant aux castagnettes sous la fatigue et l'adrénaline du moment. Je dirais bien qu'on est resté comme ça au moins plusieurs minutes, avant que mon super sauveur ne recule pour se tourner vers moi et me faire un sourire pour le moins éclatant, qui m'a surpris. Toujours sans un mot, il m'a fait signe de le suivre et a disparu dans un couloir sombre en trottinant d'un pas v. J'ai mis un petit moment avant d'obtempérer, toujours sous le choc.

L'endroit était pire qu'un bazar tatooinien, je vous jure ! Y'avait des trucs qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond, et bon sang, j'aurais bien été infoutue de vous dire de quoi il s'agissait ! J'ai failli me casser la figure un nombre incalculable de fois sur une distance de 5 mètres seulement, avant de me dire que m'appuyer sur le mur, bah c'était plutôt cool, comme idée… Surtout quand vous manquez d'avoir un rencard avec le sol à cause de ce qui ressemble à un tournevis galactique . J'espérais juste ne pas avoir terminé dans un truc du genre « piège ». C'est pas ma faute, après, si une rébellion contre un empire tyrannique vous rend complètement parano ! Seulement, j'avais pas franchement le choix, à cet instant précis. Trop fatiguée, puis j'avais mal partout, sérieux !

J'ai continué en titubant dans le noir comme une alcoolique aveugle, et j'ai manqué lâcher un couinement de souris comme je savais si bien les faire quand mon nouveau copain est réapparu en face de moi comme l'aurait fait un magicien.

\- Désolé pour le désordre, s'est-il excusé d'un air presque penaud, Les Stormtroopers ne font pas vraiment dans le rangement et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Et puis, c'est une entrée très peu utilisée, alors…- Attends, attends, attends… , ai-je lâché, Les Stormtroopers ?

OK, là, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Mais le gamin a secoué la tête et les mains.

\- Non, non ! C'est sans impériaux, ici. Mais les Stormtroopers ont fouillé l'endroit, tout le quartier, en fait. Ils vous cherchaient.

\- … T'es sûr que tout est OK ? , ai-je fini par demander.

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mon angoisse a dû se faire sentir dans mes mots, parce que le gamin m'a fait un nouveau sourire :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il m'avait dit ça avec une telle conviction que je me suis surprise à le croire. C'était bête, hein ? D'habitude, pour moi, c'était chacun son cul et les hippopotames de l'espace seraient bien gardés. Mais j'étais franchement dans une merde noire - Nan, je rectifie : dans une merde intersidérale – et ce gamin, dont j'étais même pas foutue d'identifier l'espèce comme la crétine que j'étais, décidait sans même me connaitre de me donner un coup de main.

Je vais vous l'avouer : je lui faisais confiance.

Il y a des fois, dans la vie, vous rencontrez des personnes que vous n'aviez jamais vu avant. Vous ne leur avez jamais parlé, vous ne les avez jamais regardé avant cet instant. Et d'un coup, quelque chose, un geste , un mot, une parole… Et vous vous dites que oui, cette personne mérite votre confiance. C'est rare, je l'admets, et ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois avant ça.

Avec Teran.

Mais maintenant, je ressentais la même chose envers cet adolescent gamin, qui s'était dit que me sortir de la rue était peut-être la chose à faire.

Alors la seule chose que j'ai pu demander à cet instant a été :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi et ses yeux noirs ont pétillé comme des étincelles.

\- Séraphi.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et pour vos reviews !**

 **La suite dès que possible :)**

 **Lereniel**


	7. A la bonté d'un inconnu

*** _Arrive la bouche en cœur... Et se prend une volée de bois vert_ ***

 **Ahem... Bonne année ! Et joyeux noël ! Et... Et en fait y'en a trop à dire. Je suis désolée pour mon absence, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je me suis quand même dit qu'il faudrait que je continue tout ça, histoire de pas décevoir :S Bref ! Ce chapitre a donc été coupé en deux par rapport à mon script original, parce que j'ai rajouté plein de petits trucs, qui multiplient mes chapitres... M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous gêne pas ! :) Ce chapitre n'est pas bourré d'action, loin de là. Ca, ca devrait plutôt être pour le prochain chapitre... Normalement.**

 **Sinon, j'imagine que tout le monde a vu Star Wars VII, mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Perso, je suis parée pour y retourner dès que possible (c'est à dire après ces maudits partiels XDD), parce que deux fois m'ont pas suffit ! Puis j'ai promis, alors...**

 **Rigel : Merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise ! As-tu lu les deux premiers tomes ou as-tu pris le train en route ? :)**

 **Playlist :**

 **- The face of Pan - Hook (John Williams) - Oui, ça peut paraître idiot, mais ça a marché pour moi :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A la bonté d'un inconnu**

Séraphi m'a emmené plus loin dans le bâtiment, sans pour autant me demander mon propre nom, chose pour laquelle je savais pas si je devais être surprise ou pas. A part nous, l'endroit était désert et vu le manque flagrant de lumière, j'arrivais tout simplement pas à savoir quel genre de bâtiment c'était. Déjà que j'étais pas une crac en matière d'architecture… Bref !

On n'a pas marché longtemps. Séraphi a ouvert un sas et je l'ai suivi à pas désespérément lents à l'intérieur. Il faisait déjà plus chaud, ici, et quand il a allumé la lumière…

Oh joie !

Bon, OK, c'était une simple salle commune, à voir la table recouverte d'un bordel pour le moins hétéroclite et les chaises. Mais il y avait aussi un canapé, punaise ! Un canapé ! Je savais même pas que je me rappelais de l'idée de confort et de repos, mais là, tout de suite, j'étais plus qu'hypnotisée par cet amas de tissu et de… « moellosité » (no comment !). En fait, je me sentais un peu comme Mowgli avec Kaa, dans « _Le Livre de la jungle_ ».

« _Aie confiaaaaaance…_ ».

Plus sérieusement, j'ai senti mes genoux trembler de plus belle. J'avais foutrement l'impression d'être une marionnette à laquelle on allait très bientôt couper les fils pour la mettre à la poubelle.

En parlant de « poubelle »…

Tant à cause de ça que pour tâcher d'éviter de me mettre à ronfler debout, j'ai penché la tête pour sentir l'étendue des dégâts à partir de mon épaule et j'ai grimacé. Mouais, nan, là, il allait falloir faire quelque chose, là.

Séraphi, qui était occupé à rapidement jeter pêle-mêle des trucs non identifiés et non identifiables dans les étagères presque vides (sûrement à cause de nos amis les Stormpingouins…), a malgré tout dû voir mon mouvement, parce qu'il s'est redressé avant de me regarder d'un air cette fois-ci indéchiffrable.

\- Il n'y a pas de douche ici, a-t-il finalement déclaré, presqu'encore sur un ton d'excuse, Mais vous pouvez au moins vous rincer un peu. Il y a un évier là, dans le coin.

Puis son regard noir est passé sur ce qui restait de ma tenue de Bespin et il a serré les lèvres d'un air songeur.

\- Je vais peut-être vous trouver quelque chose d'autre à mettre, aussi, a-t-il ajouté.

Je l'ai regardé en clignant des yeux, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour moi. Mais apprendre que j'avais une possibilité de me décrasser un peu m'a rendue plus heureuse que si j'avais appris que Palpatine et Dark Vador s'étaient entretués en jouant à Twister. Sans demander mon reste, je me suis littéralement jetée sur le malheureux évier et j'ai bien dû consommer toutes les réserves d'eau de la planète à me laver le visage, les mains et les cheveux le mieux possible. Bon, le résultat était pas mirobolant, mais nom d'une girouette à pipe, ça faisait du bien ! J'avais peut-être encore les cheveux sales, mais il faudrait que ça suffise. En plus, essayez de vous laver une tignasse emmêlée avec des menottes. Parce que oui ! Je les avais toujours, ces saloperies ! Pis c'est pas comme si j'avais les clefs pour les sortir…

Putain…

Je suis revenue dans la pièce au moment où Séraphi a posé sur une chaise ce qui devait être une combinaison bien fatiguée… Mais propre.

Et grande.

Et puis, merde ! Je puais trop pour me plaindre, actuellement !

Par contre, pour en revenir aux menottes… J'allais avoir besoin d'aide, je crois.

\- Dis-moi, t'aurais pas quelque chose pour… ? , ai-je demandé en agitant les mains comme une bécasse.

Séraphi s'est approché et s'est penché sur les menottes en fronçant ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils. Puis de l'une des innombrables poches de sa propre combinaison, il a sorti un outil de la mort qui tue qui devait se rapprocher d'un tournevis et s'est mis à trifouiller le verrou. Les mouvements provoqués me faisaient mal, mais j'avais la peau de mes poignets tellement engourdie que ç'en était presque devenu tolérable. Seulement, le tournevis spatial a pas marché. Les impériaux avaient beau être des tronches de cake, ils savaient quand même s'y prendre pour faire des trucs qui tenaient. Les lèvres serrées, il a alors fait demi-tour et a à moitié disparu dans une armoire où je l'ai entendu bouger des trucs qui avaient l'air foutrement lourds.

Mais ils gardaient quoi dans leur salle commune, ici ? Un Monopoly géant en or massif ?

…

…

…

OK, je l'avoue : j'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand je l'ai vu ressortir en tenant à bout de bras une énoooorme pince cisailles. Et quand je dis « _énoooorme_ », je rigole pas ! Ils voulaient couper les bras avec ou quoi ?

\- Attends, attends, attends, ai-je protesté, Tu sais ce que tu fais, là ?

\- Oui, oui ! , m'a-t-il répondu d'un ton enthousiaste.

 _Trop_ enthousiaste.

C'est officiel : j'attire les psychopathes.

\- Et… C'est pas trop… _gros_ , comme taille, ça ? , ai-je fini par couiner (bien malgré moi, le couinement…) en pointant du doigt ce truc qu'on osait appeler une pince coupante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, a été la réponse tandis qu'il la laissait tomber sur la table en faisant trembler tout ce qui était encore dessus, C'est ma spécialité, vous ne risquez absolument rien avec moi.

Génial… Je devais lui dire que je me sentais vachement rassurée ?

Comme il me voyait pas bouger, il a de nouveau froncé les sourcils.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, mais à moins que vous n'ayez décidé de les garder en souvenir, ce dont je doute vu ce qu'il vous est arrivé depuis que vous les portez, il va bien falloir qu'on vous les retire un jour. Cette pince est la seule chose assez puissante pour les couper.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air perplexe, qui s'apparentait, j'en étais sûre, au regard profondément intelligent que devait avoir un mérou placé au départ d'un cinq cent mètres haie, puis j'ai froncé les sourcils à mon tour. Quelque chose dans les paroles du gamin m'avait chiffonné l'esprit… En plus du fait que j'avais actuellement pas vraiment l'impression d'être la plus vieille de la pièce, à cet instant. Lui me fixait toujours en silence, sa main aux doigts pointus posée sur le manche de son engin de torture, l'air à nouveau indéchiffrable. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, je me suis finalement rapprochée et, avec un regard toujours un peu méfiant, je me suis assise sur la chaise face à lui, les mains menottées posées sur la surface de la table. J'arrivais pas à faire disparaitre l'image d'une offrande sacrificielle à la con. J'ai fermé les yeux en baissant la tête quand il a brandi son truc infernal et que j'ai senti le métal des lames passer entre la bande des menottes et ma peau meurtrie. J'allais vraiment y laisser des morceaux, dans cette histoire, c'était pas possible, autrement !

Le tout a été suivi d'un « _clac_ » sonore, puis d'un autre presque immédiatement…

Et j'ai enfin pu sentir l'air de la pièce passer sur ce qui restait de mes pauvres poignets malmenés.

\- J'ai fini, a soufflé Séraphi.

J'ai prudemment ouvert un œil, rapidement suivi du deuxième… Pour voir ces foutues menottes…

Sur la table.

En morceaux.

Enfin !

Bon, j'avais la peau violette en dessous, mais punaise ! J'étais enfin libre ! J'ai passé mes doigt sur les marques qui restaient en serrant les dents. Je m'étais pas ratée.

Vraiment pas.

\- Je vous laisse vous changer, m'a dit Séraphi d'un ton joyeux, Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver un truc à manger.

En entendant ce mot magique, j'ai relevé la tête à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. J'avais déjà ouvert la bouche pour lui manifester tout mon enthousiasme concernant cette idée génialissime, mon estomac étant surement déjà à l'agonie, mais le gamin avait filé. J'ai poussé à la place un très gros soupir et je me suis forcée à me lever pour attraper la combinaison que Séraphi m'avait laissé. Ça faisait presque bizarre de pouvoir bouger les mains indépendamment l'une de l'autre, mais il faut dire aussi que j'avais encore jamais gardé des menottes aux poignets pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai entrepris vaille que vaille de retirer ce qui restait de mes couches de vêtements, et j'étais sure que lesdits vêtements auraient pu tenir debout tout seuls pour aller d'eux-mêmes se jeter dans le vide ordures le plus proche tellement ils étaient crades. Mais c'est quand tout est tombé par terre que j'ai enfin pu voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Et c'était pas glorieux. Je me suis brièvement demandée comment j'arrivais encore à tenir debout…

J'étais littéralement couverte de bleus et d'écorchures, tant dus à mon séjour forcé chez nos amis les pingouins de l'espace que par l'équivalent du Space Mountain façon Destination Finale interuniverselle dans une forêt qui n'était définitivement pas celle des contes de fées. En revenant face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo que j'avais déjà consciencieusement éprouvé, j'ai réussi à passer une main tremblante sur le punching ball crevé qu'était devenu mon visage. Les coups que Boba Fett m'avait donné étaient d'une sublimissime couleur bleu noir, et j'avais la lèvre fendue. Il restait aussi encore un peu de sang séché sous mon nez, même si l'eau que je m'étais passé sur le visage avant avait aidé à l'estomper.

La conclusion ? J'étais une épave. Du genre à la dérive dans l'espace parce qu'elle était tombée de la benne à ordures à la sortie de l'autoroute galactique. J'étais complètement paumée, c'était la seule chose que je savais. J'imagine bien que je devais me trouver pas très loin de Vjun, mais il était parfaitement hors de question d'aller y mettre les pieds. Tout ce que je voulais, maintenant, c'était décamper le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je pouvais pas retourner chez les rebelles.

J'étais au-delà de tout ça, maintenant.

Je me suis appuyée contre le mur derrière moi en fermant les yeux. Et toujours, toujours cette foutue migraine qui me sciait la tête en deux ! Sérieusement, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était décidé à me planter un clou rouillé dans le front pour que j'attrape le tétanos. En plus de mes yeux qui me brulaient comme s'ils étaient plus secs que jamais. Je les ai frotté avec mes doigts comme si ça m'aurait permis d'aller mieux… Mais rien n'apaiserait ça, et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé les antidouleurs.

Presqu'instinctivement, j'ai farfouillé dans ce qui restait de mes vêtements pour dégotter l'hologramme, mais je l'ai pas allumé, cette fois-ci. A la place, je me suis contentée de passer la main sur le dos du disque. Il était bosselé et éraflé, avec de grandes rayures sur tout le pourtour comme si j'avais allègrement marché dessus plusieurs fois. Je nie pas que j'avais pas été la plus délicate du monde avec. De toutes façons, je ferais sûrement quinze fois plus de dégâts dans un hangar vide qu'un éléphant aveugle et bourré dans une boutique de cristal de Baccara. Mais j'avais encore du mal à me dire que cette intuition qui m'avait incité à prendre ce foutu disque lorsque je l'avais chipé dans les archives de l'Etoile Noire et que je l'avais trimballé partout où j'allais s'était révélée beaucoup plus importante que ce que j'aurais jamais pu croire. J'ai essayé de ne pas me rejouer le moment où Vador avait jeté le disque à mes pieds pour me dire qu'il avait tué ma mère, mais en vain. A chaque fois, je revoyais son geste, à chaque fois, je revoyais l'hologramme s'allumer, à chaque fois j'entendais sa voix me dire qu'il l'avait tuée…

Et à chaque fois mon estomac et ma poitrine devenaient un brasier de haine et de colère.

Je me suis sentie devenir tout petite en l'allumant, surtout quand j'ai croisé le regard de Kachirii, toujours aussi immuable que la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux dessus. L'image était bleue, et grésillait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Du coup, même si je voyais bien que ses cheveux étaient noirs comme les miens, la couleur de ses yeux restait plus difficile à identifier, même si je pense qu'ils devaient être clairs. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son visage qui me traitait littéralement d'idiote dézinguée du bulbe pour ne pas avoir vu le lien qui nous unissait avant.

Kachirii avait l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage, comme si les commissures de ses lèvres venaient juste de retomber.

Mais on avait le même sourire.

\- Kara ? Vous êtes là ?

La voix de Séraphi m'a sorti de ma contemplation, et j'ai levé les yeux vers lui pour le voir me fixer, une assiette maigrement remplie à la main. Son regard inquiet a croisé le mien, mais je me suis empressée de baisser les yeux et faire disparaitre l'hologramme.

\- Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez là comme ça avec les cheveux mouillés, a-t-il soufflé, Je vous laisse vous habiller, je vous ai trouvé quelque chose à manger…

Il a de nouveau filé, me laissant attraper la combinaison pour l'enfiler. Comme prévu, elle était trop grande pour moi, et j'ai dû retrousser les manches et le bas pour pouvoir marcher sans trop de problèmes. Ce n'est qu'en zippant mes bottes que j'ai enfin tilté. Je me suis figée comme si j'avais avalé du plâtre, puis j'ai bondi sur le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main pour me ruer dans la salle, la douleur de mon corps momentanément oubliée.

Séraphi a poussé un petit cri de surprise en me voyant lui bondir dessus avec mes cheveux en pétard pour lui brandir sous le nez ce qui devait ressembler à un décapsuleur de bouteille de bière tordu. Mais les Stormtroopers m'avaient chipé mes blasters, aussi ! Comment vous voulez que je me défende après ça ? Je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa combinaison pour lui mettre le bidule sous le nez, ce qui l'a fait loucher.

\- Que…

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? , ai-je lancé d'un ton à la limite de la panique, Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Et plus que ça, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, tu voyais pas pourquoi je garderais mes menottes ! Comment tu sais tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? Réponds !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! , a tenté le gamin en levant les mains avec un air inquiet sur le visage, Juste… Laissez-moi vous expliquer avant que vous n'essayiez de m'arracher un œil avec le dérouilleur !

J'ai même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'était un dérouilleur, même si je me doutais que ça devait être ce que j'avais à la main. A la place, j'ai resserré ma prise sur son col.

\- Tu bosses pour les impériaux ?

C'est là que j'ai vu son regard s'assombrir.

\- Avec ce qu'ils ont fait dans la galaxie ? Ce qu'ils ont poussé mon peuple à faire ? Vous rigolez ?

Le silence est retombé entre nous pendant quelques instants, avant que je me décide à desserrer lentement ma prise. Mais j'en avais pas fini avec lui, certainement pas. Séraphi a repris un semblant de souffle mais n'a rien ajouté. C'est moi qui ai dû amorcer la conversation.

\- Ton peuple ?

\- Les Iktotchis sont plutôt reconnaissables, en général, a-t-il répondu en se redressant, Même si on n'en plus beaucoup, ces dernières années, à voyager à travers la galaxie…

J'ai encore plus froncé les sourcils, si c'était possible. Les Iktotchis, c'était pas un nom qui me disait grand-chose, même si j'avais sûrement dû en entendre parler une ou deux fois, depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Après, j'avais quand même remarqué que l'Empire portait pas franchement tout ce qui ressemblait pas à un humain dans son cœur (dans l'hypothèse où il avait un cœur, vous m'aurez compris…). En fait, si beaucoup sur Terre étaient racistes, à côté des Impériaux, ils faisaient figure de Hippies shootés aux amphétamines prêts à marcher tous nus dans les rues en lançant des fleurs à gogo tout en disant que les licornes roses à pois verts allaient venir leur apporter la paix dans le monde et l'égalité pour tous. Vous m'aurez compris, l'Empire faisait encore une fois pas dans la dentelle.

Comme je disais rien, mais que je devais (une fois de plus) avoir l'air ignare, Séraphi a ajouté :

\- Mon espèce est assez particulière. Nous avons des habilités qui n'ont jamais plues à sa Majesté impériale (on sentait bien le ressentiment dans ses mots) et qui l'ont incité à installer un blocus autour d'Iktotchon, notre planète d'origine. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais pu y aller.

\- … Quelles habilités ? , ai-je fini par demander, toujours peu convaincue.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait inciter Palpatine à isoler une espèce entière du reste de la galaxie ? A moins qu'il soit parano (ce qui n'était pas forcément surréaliste…).

Séraphi a poussé un soupir en se passant une main sur le front. Il avait l'air fatigué, d'un coup.

Et plus âgé que ce qu'il paraissait vraiment.

\- Nous avons toujours pu… « voir » des choses. Des choses qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Des évènements, des batailles… Des personnes.

Je me suis de nouveau figée.

\- Ton… Ton espèce peut voir l'avenir ? , ai-je finalement lâché.

\- … Comment croyez-vous que j'ai su où vous trouver, ce que vous aviez vécu… Et surtout, qui vous étiez ?

* * *

 **J'aime bien les Iktotchis, pas vous ? ;3**

 **On en apprendra un peu plus sur Séraphi dans le prochain chapitre, normalement. Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur l'espèce en elle-même, n'hésitez pas à fureter sur Wookiepedia ou Holonet. En attendant, je vous laisse ! J'espère ne pas prendre trop de temps à poster le prochain chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite :3 Enfin, après, vous aurez peut-être une surprise, on sait jamais...**

 **Kara : C'est beau de rêver...**

 ***SBLARF***

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lereniel**


	8. Séraphi ou les Iktotchis sont zarbis !

**Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai tellement de boulot cette année que l'écriture ne peut plus être ma priorité. Je vous oublie certainement pas et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Merci aux nouveaux qui se sont intéressés à cette histoire de fous et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Séraphi, ou les Iktotchis sont quand même bizarres !

\- Tu sais quoi, exactement ?

\- … Beaucoup.

Je lui ai jeté un regard plus qu'éloquent avant d'enfourner une autre bouchée du maigre repas que Séraphi avait réussi à trouver, histoire que je fasse pas une syncope sur place. Je me suis efforcée de pas réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train d'avaler, et à éviter de trop mâcher. Je sais que j'avais faim, mais le gout qu'avait ce truc… Yerk ! Je crois bien que j'allais faire un régime, bientôt.

\- Et peu de choses en même temps, a ajouté l'Iktotchi en se laissant tomber sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ça veut dire ?

Il s'est passé une main sur le crâne, ne sachant visiblement pas vraiment comment ne serait-ce que commencer à m'expliquer.

C'était si compliqué que ça, de voir l'avenir ?

Comme il gardait toujours le silence, j'ai repoussé mon assiette sur le côté, j'ai croisé les bras et j'ai posé le tout sur la table en me penchant vers lui. Si mes yeux pouvaient parler, je crois bien qu'ils auraient dit un truc du genre « _accouche, Hellboy, j'ai pas toute la nuit ! … Littéralement !_ ».

Séraphi m'a regardé un instant, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et de poser ses propres mains à plat sur la table en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Mon peuple est… Disons que certaines espèces sont plus sensibles que d'autres à… Certaines choses. Nous avons toujours pu voir des évènements qui allaient se passer. Mes parents m'ont notamment raconté que nous avions prévu l'arrivée de la République dans notre système et sur notre monde. Cela nous a permis de leur envoyer un signe indiquant notre présence, et c'est comme ça que le contact s'est établi.

\- Alors quoi, vous pouvez tout savoir à l'avance ? , ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, pas tout, a rectifié Séraphi en secouant la tête, Personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi, mais nous n'avons pas du tout prévu l'avènement de l'Empire. Quand la République est tombée, les Iktotchis étaient aussi déconcertés que les autres peuples de la galaxie. Mais après, des évènements à venir nous sont apparus… Des choses terribles… Mon peuple a préféré se retrancher sur son monde natal plutôt que de risquer l'extinction de l'espèce, et l'Empereur ne nous en a pas empêché. Il a même bloqué l'accès à Iktotchon, de sorte que les Iktotchis soient complètement coupés du reste de la galaxie.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait de la part du vieux croulant mégalomane ? J'ai eu un reniflement qui a peut-être paru dédaigneux, parce que Séraphi s'est rebiffé :

\- Nous ne sommes pas des lâches !

\- Oh, eh, du calme, ai-je répondu en levant les mains, Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Toréador !

Séraphi m'a alors regardé d'un air perplexe en clignant des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi des… « chevaux » ? Et un « toréador » ?

… Un curieux, hein ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ai-je esquivé, Continue.

Il m'a considéré d'un air méfiant, auquel j'ai répondu en haussant les sourcils. Je voulais la suite de l'histoire, pas un concours de regards en chien de faïence !

\- … Souvent, je me dis que Palpatine a peur de ce qu'on pourrait révéler sur ses machinations, a alors repris le petit, On peut savoir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire subir à la galaxie, à d'autres espèces non-humaines. Je vois des choses, parfois… Des choses qui…

Il s'est alors tu, le regard perdu dans ce qui paraissait être un souvenir peu agréable. J'ai pas cherché à lui faire penser à autre chose. J'étais très bien placée pour savoir que ça servirait à rien. Quand un souvenir est ancré dans la caboche, le temps reste le meilleur détergent…

Puis des fois, ça marche pas.

Là aussi, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

Mais il y avait un truc qui me chiffonnait dans son explication.

\- Tu m'as dit que les Iktotchis étaient coincés sur… Euuh, sur…

\- Iktotchon.

\- Ouais, c'est ça (C'était quoi, ce nom ? On aurait dit un croisement entre une crise de hoquet et un éternuement de cochon, j'vous jure !)… Mais dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? A moins que tu m'annonces qu'on est sur ta planète ?

Gros silence à l'autre bout, au point que j'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais peut-être dit une connerie. Au final, Séraphi s'est levé et a été chercher quelque chose qu'il a posé sur la table. J'ai haussé les sourcils en reconnaissant un disque d'hologramme encore plus cabossé que le mien. Et quand il l'a allumé, c'est l'image d'une famille qui s'est affichée.

C'était des Iktotchis, eux aussi, mais ils étaient plus âgés que Séraphi. En fait, j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de ses parents Séraphi ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère, dont il tenait la main en arborant un grand sourire béat d'enfant joyeux. J'ai mis quelques instants avant de remarquer que son père, lui, tenait un bébé au creux de son coude. Les minuscules cornes sur la tête du nourrisson rendait l'image du grand mâle tenant son petit dernier dans les bras encore plus… trognonne.

\- Ma famille, a expliqué inutilement Séraphi, Mon père s'appelle Soral, ma mère, Atikel. Et là, c'est ma petite sœur, Hoana. Elle doit avoir dix ans, maintenant…

\- Et… Et ils sont…, ai-je osé demander.

\- Non, a-t-il répondu fermement en faisant tourner le disque entre ses doigts, Ils ont été arrêtés et placés dans un camp, mais je ne sais pas où…

On aurait dit que dire qu'ils étaient encore en vie lui permettait de croire que c'était le cas, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il en savait rien, en fait. J'ai senti mon estomac se crisper en pensant à ma mère. J'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de penser comme lui, sur ce point-là…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , ai-demandé en patouillant distraitement le contenu de mon assiette avec ma fourchette, Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés séparés ?

Séraphi a éteint l'hologramme, effaçant le sourire de ses parents pour ranger le disque en lieu sûr. Puis il est revenu s'asseoir à table, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur la surface métallique.

\- J'avais dix ans quand on a été arrêté par l'Empire. On s'était installé dans une maison vide de tout occupant. Mes parents n'ont pas pu retourner sur Iktotchon lorsque le blocus s'est installé, et ils se sont retrouvés en difficulté avec la mise en place des lois restrictives pour les espèces non-humaines. Elles permettent notamment d'arrêter les non-humains qui séjournent dans des endroits illégaux et de les mettre dans des « camps de travail ».

Il y a eu un nouveau silence, seulement brisé par le raclement persistant de ma fourchette sur le fond de ma gamelle, le genre de bruit bien chiant qui énerve absolument tout le monde une fois qu'on le remarque… Bon, OK, je l'avoue, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer… Mais Séraphi était visiblement trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour me dire quoi que ce soit, puis bon, c'est pas comme si je dessinais de joyeux smileys avec ma purée de je sais pas quoi !

J'avais pas franchement la tête à ça, de toutes façons…

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Iktotchon, a fini par continuer Séraphi, Je suis né quand l'Empire était déjà en place. Mais quand les soldats ont débarqué, j'ai été le seul à pouvoir fuir. Mes parents ne voulaient pas me voir trimer dans un camp d'esclaves. J'aurais pris Hoana avec moi si elle avait été assez grande… Mais elle était trop jeune. Mon père m'a fait sortir par la porte arrière et j'ai couru comme ils m'avaient dit de le faire. Quand j'ai fini par revenir, le soir-même… Ils n'étaient plus là.

Il arrivait à raconter tout ça avec un tel détachement que j'en étais littéralement sur le cul. Bien sûr, il avait vraiment l'air d'en souffrir, encore aujourd'hui… Mais il arrivait à se distancer de ce qu'il ressentait, au moins. Instinctivement, j'ai serré mon propre disque d'hologramme qui avait trouvé sa place dans ma poche. C'était certainement pas moi qui pourrait parler de ça à quiconque…

Séraphi a fini par se secouer.

\- J'ai trainé dans des endroits pas franchement recommandables pendant pas mal de temps. Heureusement pour ma peau, j'ai de très bons réflexes et ça m'a souvent sauvé la vie. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis fait engager sur un vaisseau cargo qui faisait de la contrebande en mentant sur mon âge. Quand le vaisseau sur lequel je travaillais a explosé suite à un différend entre le capitaine et son employeur, un Hutt, je crois, je me suis tourné vers d'autres planètes. Ce qui m'importait, surtout, c'était de ne pas terminer esclave. C'est facile pour un non-humain dans un environnement où on en voit peu se faire arrêter parce qu'on serait soi-disant des objets à vendre qui se seraient enfui de chez leurs maitres.

Il s'est à nouveau levé et a attrapé ce qui ressemblait à une clef à molette bien plus complexe pour la faire tourner dans sa main comme un bâton de majorette. Manquait plus que la tenue et le chapeau à pompon, tiens !

\- Et comment t'as fini ici ? , ai-je demandé, Et à ce propos, on est sur quelle planète ?

Il a levé les yeux vers moi en haussant ses sourcils inexistants avant de poser son engin de mort qui servait aussi à réparer des trucs non identifiés.

\- Sur Gala. Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- C'est pas franchement comme si j'avais un plan de la galaxie dans le crâne, ai-je reniflé d'un ton un peu amer, Et puis les pingouins de l'espace allaient pas me montrer leur plan pour aller de Bespin à Vjun…

\- Ils vous emmenaient sur Vjun ! , s'est exclamé Séraphi en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes, Vous avez décidément eu de la chance que la navette se soit écrasée ici avant…

\- Aah, mais arrête avec ça ! , ai-je rouspété, Ça me stresse déjà assez que tu saches tellement de trucs sur moi, comme ça !

\- Pardon… , a-t-il soufflé, ressemblant l'espace d'un instant presque au gamin qu'il était censé être.

J'ai secoué la tête pour lui indiquer que c'était pas important et le silence est retombé quelques instants entre nous avant qu'il reprenne la parole à mi-voix, presque comme s'il osait pas trop demander :

\- … C'est quoi, un pingouin de l'espace ?

J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui. Il savait retenir les détails, celui-là !

Mais sa question m'a d'un coup rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. Cette question, un autre que lui l'avait posée, un certain contrebandier piégé dans une gangue de carbonite plus sûrement qu'un Mister Freeze collé au fond du congélateur, emmené par une saleté de chasseur de primes qui s'était sans doute offert la moitié de la Bordure Extérieure avec la prime sur ma tête et sur celle de Solo qu'il avait empoché grâce à l'Empire…

Au final, j'ai secoué la main.

\- C'est pas important, t'occupe…

Séraphi a fini par hausser les épaules.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, Gala se situe dans la Bordure médiane, tout près de, vous l'aurez deviné, Vjun. Si la cité où vous étiez avant se trouvait dans la Bordure exté…

\- Arrête ça.

\- Pardon…

De frustration, je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux, ce que j'ai tout de suite regretté quand j'ai mis deux bonnes minutes à me sortir les doigts des nœuds abominables dans lesquels ils étaient.

Je ressemblais officiellement à une serpillière.

Une _vieille_ serpillière.

Bref, passons.

\- … Combien tu en sais sur moi, exactement ? , ai-je finalement demandé, n'en pouvant plus, A chaque fois que je dis ou demande quelque chose, ça a l'air de faire sonner une alarme dans ta tête comme si tu savais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Un petit sourire contrit est apparu sur son visage, qui a disparu bien vite avant qu'il prenne mon assiette pour la laver.

\- Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours eu tendance à voir plus de choses que mes parents, a-t-il lancé en tournant enfin son dos à l'évier, Mes visions étaient plus nombreuses, plus nettes et parfois plus violentes que les leurs. Ce sont surtout des rêves, même s'il m'arrive parfois d'en avoir en plein jour, aussi. Quand mes parents et ma sœur ont disparu, ces visions se sont multipliées, surtout les rêves. Cette particularité que j'avais m'a permis d'obtenir un peu d'estime de la part du premier contrebandier pour qui j'ai travaillé, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il allait falloir que je cache ce petit don. Même mon patron actuel, pour qui je travaille au noir, ignore ce que je peux savoir de l'avenir, et parfois du passé. Tant que le boulot demandé est correctement fait, il est content et se fiche catégoriquement du reste. Ce n'est pas lui qui irait se plaindre de mon boulot, parce que je me suis toujours bien débrouillé avec la mécanique, a-t-il expliqué, avec une note de fierté sur la dernière phrase.

J'étais très contente pour lui, mais ce qui m'intéressais surtout, c'était de savoir pourquoi il savait tellement de trucs sur _moi_ et pas sur un enquiquineur déboucheur d'égouts galactiques sur la planète Malastare ou je sais pas quoi !

Mon regard a dû lui paraitre éloquent, parce qu'il s'est empressé de continuer après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- Euuh… moui, bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait beaucoup de rêves, ces derniers jours…

C'est mon silence qui lui a répondu. Dehors, on pouvait vaguement entendre les premières personnes commencer leur journée. Combien de temps on avait passé dans cette pièce ? Plusieurs heures, déjà ?

\- Et ? , ai-je demandé en tapant du pied par terre.

Séraphi a alors croisé mon regard.

\- Et ils étaient sur _vous_.

OOO

Est-ce que j'aurais franchement dû être surprise ? Pour être sincère, j'aurais quand même dû voir ça venir de loin.

Bécasse.

\- …Génial, ai-je soupiré en cognant mon front contre le bord de la table, Je tombe sur un gamin vaudou capable de me voir venir dans ses rêves aussi sûrement qu'un obsédé…

\- Vous allez bien ? , est intervenu Séraphi qui me regardait d'un air mi-intéressé, mi-inquiet.

Je me suis contentée de gémir pour lui faire signe de continuer avant de relever la tête. Fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, c'était plus possible, là !

\- Je vous ai vu, avec vos amis, faire face à l'Empire. Je vous ai vu avec l'homme machine*, a continué le gamin, J'ai assisté à votre arrestation, à… à tout.

\- … Vraiment tout ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez ici , a-t-il répondu, C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous étiez derrière le sas.

Il pointa la porte fermée de son doigt griffu, mais j'ai pas fait attention à son geste. J'avais le cerveau tellement en ébullition que j'étais sûre qu'il allait exploser dans les prochaines secondes.

\- Et tu sais pas pourquoi c'était moi que tu voyais ? , ai-je fini par demander.

Séraphi a de nouveau haussé les épaules pour signaler son ignorance.

\- … Et tu t'es dit que t'allais quand même m'aider malgré tout. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux se sont mis à briller comme un feu d'artifice du 14 juillet. J'ai haussé les sourcils en le voyant redevenir brusquement le gamin qu'il devait être à son âge. Il s'est d'un coup appuyé sur la table, manquant de la faire valdinguer à cause du fait qu'elle était pas fixée au sol. J'ai juste pu appuyer de mon côté pour éviter de la voir faire un vol plané et lui avec.

\- Vous êtes avec la Rébellion, ça me suffit, m'a-t-il expliqué avec un grand sourire, Vous vous battez pour la liberté de la galaxie, pour aider les autres, contre l'injustice !

Après les avoir haussé, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Oulàà…

\- Euuh…attends, Séraphi…

\- Est-ce que vous avez participé à beaucoup de batailles ? Elle est grande, votre base ? Vous avez fait combien de raids ?

\- Euuh…

\- Non, parce que moi aussi, je veux me battre ! Protéger les autres, lutter pour ramener la démocratie !

\- Euuh…

\- Jamais je n'ai cru à la propagande de l'Empire sur ce que vous auriez pu faire contre les civils ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- **SERAPHI!**

\- Oui !

J'ai cligné des yeux, l'air un peu paumé, je dois l'avouer. Ce gamin avait vécu des trucs sinistres à souhait, il avait dû grandir plus vite que la normale à cause de ses expériences… Et il arrivait encore à idéaliser un groupe qui essayait de se dépêtrer comme un mille-pattes pris dans des draps face à l'oiseau morfal ?! J'aurais tout vu.

Et punaise, ce qu'il me rappelait Teran quand je l'avais rencontré sur Tatooine !

Repenser à ça m'a à nouveau fait mal. A cette époque, il en était encore à dire que l'Empire payerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à son père et à tous ceux qui avaient subi leur injustice… Puis il avait perdu sa mère, encore à cause de l'Empire, et on s'était retrouvé bringuebalé par les évènements comme un sac à patates abandonné dans une tornade. A partir de là, je sais que beaucoup de ses actes ont été motivés par la vengeance, et pas par la justice et la soif de démocratie…

Et maintenant, je le comprends plus que jamais.

\- Faut te calmer dans ton délire…, ai-je dit en serrant les dents avant de tourner la tête.

Il m'a regardé croiser les bras pour devenir un bloc de béton armé malgré le fait que j'avais du plâtre à la place des coudes et des poignets, visiblement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je l'avais arrêté dans ses déblatérations. Un nouveau silence est retombé entre nous, avant que je finisse par lui demander :

\- … Pourquoi tu crois que tout est aussi simple ?

C'est lui qui a cligné des yeux, cette fois-ci, avant de me faire un sourire pour la première fois. Transformation totale : il avait un visage aux traits épais, mais qui s'est brièvement illuminé comme une supernova.

\- Parce que je crois en une galaxie libre.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

\- Et tu m'aides pour ça ?

\- Si aider un rebelle peut y contribuer… Je le fais sans hésiter.

…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire face à ça, franchement ?

Si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à lui répondre, en tout cas, j'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Les coups violents frappés contre le sas qui donnait sur la rue nous ont fait sursauter plus violemment que si on avait été des kangourous sous amphétamines.

 _\- Vous hébergez une fugitive accusée de rébellion ! Au nom de l'Empire, ouvrez cette porte !_

* * *

 *** : Vador n'était pas forcément connu dans la galaxie. Ca restait un militaire, un militaire puissant, certes, mais n'allez pas me dire qu'on connaît le nom de tous nos généraux X))**

 **Voilà pour cette fois. J'ai encore dû couper un chapitre pour en faire deux, avec fusions et j'en passe ! Bref ! A bientôt, je l'espère !**

 **Lereniel**


	9. Vers l'infini et au-delà !

**Hello, tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Par ailleurs, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé à poster la traduction d'une fic écrite par Frodogenic. Toutes les infos sont sur mon profil alors rendez-vous là bas ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, sinon !**

* * *

 **Vers l'infini et au-delà !**

J'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. Séraphi a bondi d'un coup, a attrapé un outil long et pointu, puis l'a enfoncé dans la console d'ouverture de la porte, qui a vomi une gerbe d'étincelles en grésillant avant de s'éteindre. Une seconde et demi plus tard, un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un corps s'écrasant contre la porte s'est fait entendre et a fait trembler le panneau.

Dis donc, il avait pas menti, celui-là, quand il disait avoir de bons réflexes !

\- T'as un blaster ? , ai-je demanda automatiquement, Il va falloir tirer dans le tas ! Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça les retiendra pas longtemps !

\- Ça sera suffisant, a répondu l'Iktotchi, Et non, j'ai pas de blaster ! Venez avec moi ! Vite !

\- Mais comment tu fais pour survivre dans cette foutue galaxie sans blaster !? , ai-je crié tandis qu'il me prenait brusquement la main pour m'entrainer avec lui en manquant me faire tomber, Et je sais courir !

Il a relevé ni ma question, ni ma protestation. Les zozos de l'Empire étaient déjà en train de forcer la porte dézinguée qu'il me poussait dans un couloir dont il a également condamné la porte avec le même engin de mort que pour la première, puis m'a fait signe de le suivre au pas de course. On pouvait encore entendre le bruit de la scie des Impériaux qui faisait un boucan que je commençais à connaître par cœur. Je voulais pas l'avouer, mais j'en menais franchement pas large. J'avais encore mal partout, surtout aux poignets et au crâne (dû aux chocs à répétition et à ma migraine), et j'avais sincèrement **AUCUNE** envie de goûter une nouvelle fois à leur hospitalité de fonctionnaires/tortionnaires galactiques, merci bien !

\- Où on va ?

\- Plus loin !

Devant moi, je pouvais entendre Séraphi marmonner un truc qui ressemblait furieusement à des jurons colorés. Alors je dis certainement pas que j'étais devenue une spécialiste en matière de langues vivantes stellaires, mais en trois ans passés à voyager d'une planète à l'autre et à interroger monstres et compagnie pour avoir les infos pour lesquelles j'étais payée (façon de parler), j'avais réussi à apprendre quelques injures et autres joyeusetés très imaginatives. Etonnamment, Luke ne manquait pas d'idées sur ce terrain, surtout en langue Hutt. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Séraphi était décidément peu gracieux quand il le voulait et savait jurer comme personne. Un cadeau de son passage chez les contrebandiers ?

Enfin, je crois bien que j'avais trouvé mon maitre sur ce coup-là… Pas que j'allais l'avouer maintenant, même si tuer les Stormtroopers à coups d'insultes aurait pu être une mort intéressante à observer (j'étais juste pas sûre de l'efficacité de la chose…).

\- Comment ils ont su que j'étais là ?!

\- Cette ville est pourrie de l'intérieur !, s'est exclamé l'Iktotchi d'un ton essoufflé par le rythme de sa marche, Quelqu'un a dû vous voir entrer ici !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les Impériaux avant ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Je sais juste qu'on est dans la bouse de Bantha, pour l'instant !

Nan, mais c'est dingue, ça ! Il m'ôtait carrément les mots de la bouche ! J'ai failli me casser la figure en me prenant les pieds dans un seau qui trainait un peu trop au milieu du couloir décidément bien long et surtout trop étroit, lâchant un juron de compète.

Et au même moment, on a entendu la première porte céder.

\- Vite ! , s'est écrié Séraphi en se mettant brusquement à me pousser, cette fois-ci.

J'ai pédalé comme une abrutie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin à un autre sas, cette fois plus imposant que les autres. L'Iktotchi a littéralement donné un coup de poing sur le panneau de contrôle, et le sas s'est ouvert en grinçant plus sûrement qu'une porte de maison hantée….

A l'instant précis où la porte au bout du couloir explosait à son tour.

J'ai dû me baisser pour éviter un tir de blaster qui a manqué me cramer les cheveux. Et l'outil que j'ai balancé en représailles n'a absolument servi à rien ! J'ai même pas été foutue d'en toucher un, alors qu'ils s'agglutinaient dans le couloir étroit comme des sardines pas fraiches !

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, en fait. Parce qu'autant Séraphi et moi, on était pas super gros, autant eux, avec leurs armures en papier mâché tartiné de Blanco, étaient obligés de marcher à la queue-leu-leu (et je mords le premier qui se met à chanter !).

Séraphi m'a d'un coup tiré par le bras en m'arrachant un couinement de surprise, puis a condamné le sas une fois de plus d'un coup de pic. La puanteur du plastique brulé était franchement pas jojo, mais est-ce que je pouvais vraiment faire ma chieuse à cet instant ?

\- Cette porte-là est plus résistante, a expliqué Séraphi en se détournant pour courir jusqu'à un tableau de bord rudimentaire, Là aussi, ce sera suffisant !

\- Suffisant pour quoi ? , ai-je demandé, On a pas d'armes, Séraphi !

\- On n'en a pas besoin.

…

Quoi ? Il s'était tapé sur la tête avec ses cisailles dans un élan d'ennui ou il était complètement fou ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre un boucan invraisemblable, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, le sas tenait effectivement mieux que les autres. J'ai pas pu m'inquiéter de ça plus longtemps, néanmoins. Séraphi a levé une manette, et la lumière s'est allumée en grésillant comme un vieux néon pourri.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi il disait qu'on aurait pas besoin d'armes. Et même que j'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait entrainé par là.

Le plafond s'est ouvert sur une pièce beaucoup plus grande que ce que j'aurais pu penser. En fait, c'était énorme par rapport à ce que j'avais vu du reste du bâtiment. Et avec toutes ces conneries et ma fatigue, j'avais un peu oublié pourquoi je m'étais enquiquinée à venir squatter ce quartier de la ville pour commencer.

C'était un hangar.

Un hangar à vaisseau.

Et il était pas vide.

…

Parce qu'il y avait au milieu de la piste une espèce de carlingue qui avait franchement dû être plus en forme quelques temps plus tôt…

Genre il y a trois cent ans.

C'était un vaisseau couleur rouille, à moins que ce soit dû à ladite rouille qui recouvrait la peinture, avec une gueule d'insecte dans le pur style « _scarabée bousier écrasé par une sandale d'égyptien fou_ ». Ses panneaux ressemblaient à des ailes de navette spatiale terrienne et sa rampe d'embarquement était abaissée comme une gueule ouverte qui attendait les bonbecs.

Je me suis tournée vers Séraphi en écarquillant les yeux, mais il m'a pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. A la place, il m'a indiqué des barils qui trainaient pas loin.

\- Aidez-moi.

Je savais pas franchement où il voulait en venir, mais je l'ai suivi tandis qu'il faisait rouler les barils vers le centre du hangar. La porte commençait déjà à céder en se tordant sous la chaleur provoquée par les scies que les Impériaux faisaient tourner aussi sûrement qu'un remake de « Massacre à la Tronçonneuse ». On a placé trois barils au milieu de la pièce, puis deux autres en vitesse devant la porte, avant que Séraphi reprenne son bâton de destruction massive et ne se mette à frapper les barils. Eventrés, les barils ont vomi un liquide noirâtre absolument dégueulasse. Rien qu'à voir l'apparence du produit et à sentir la cochonnerie, pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock pour savoir que c'était du carburant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , ai-je finalement demandé.

Séraphi m'a lancé un sourire bien différent de ceux auxquels j'avais eu droit.

Cette fois-ci, c'était féroce.

\- Je me rebelle.

J'ai juste pu lui renvoyer un regard sceptique, mais il a pas relevé.

Le carburant était déjà en train de s'écouler d'un bout à l'autre du hangar comme un anaconda obèse qui aurait pris un bain de boue dans une fosse septique (voilà, comme ça vous avez bien l'odeur en tête…). Séraphi a ensuite attrapé un nouveau truc complètement zarbi, avant de se tourner finalement vers moi. J'étais personnellement occupée à essayer d'éviter le carburant. J'étais déjà pas franchement propre alors…

\- Et maintenant ? , ai-je fait.

\- Maintenant vous montez dans le vaisseau et vous partez.

 **OOO**

J'ai écarquillé les yeux au point de ressembler à un mérou au départ des 250ème Olympiades galactiques.

Il était sérieux ?

\- Et toi, tu te tires comment ? En battant des bras ?

\- Je ne pars pas.

Il recommençait avec ses « _je-suis-tellement-sérieux-que-Palpatine-en-chie-des-papillons_ » ! J'ai secoué la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais pas chieuse au point de le laisser s'expliquer avec la maréchaussée de la dictature du moment, mais il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a tiré une nouvelle fois avec une force impressionnante pour me forcer à monter dans le vaisseau. De l'autre côté du hangar, la porte commençait à donner de sérieux signes de fatigue. C'était plus qu'une question de secondes, maintenant.

\- Elle est en préchauffage. C'est celle d'un client de mon chef, mais vous en avez mille fois plus besoin. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est enclencher les moteurs et piloter. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici un seul instant de plus !

\- Et je dois te laisser là ?

Il m'a lancé un regard étincelant et j'ai cligné des yeux, légèrement perplexe.

\- Je ne fais plus partie de votre histoire. Mes rêves me l'auraient dit, autrement.

\- Mais on s'en fout de tes rêves ! , me suis-je énervée en lui attrapant le poignet à son tour, Tu peux pas rester ici et espérer survivre ! C'est des fous furieux !

\- Alors faites en sorte que plus personne n'ait à leur faire face !

\- Mais je suis pas magicienne, non plus !

\- Non, vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça ! Gagnez cette guerre !

J'étais franchement partagée entre l'idée de le secouer comme un prunier, de l'assommer pour le faire monter avec moi ou de faire une autre chose tellement débile que j'en parlerai même pas ici. Je savais juste une chose :

Il pouvait pas faire ça.

Pas pour moi.

Je le méritais certainement pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, m'a-t-il sorti alors avec un sourire dont il avait le secret, C'est plutôt pour vous qu'il faut se faire du souci. Vous avez encore un long chemin devant vous.

\- Comment tu…

Il s'est contenté de se tapoter la tempe d'un doigt avec un clin d'œil, et j'ai brièvement dû me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore ses rêves !

Mais plus sérieusement… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- Séraphi, fais pas l'idiot !

C'était à son tour d'ouvrir la bouche pour me répliquer un truc, quand la porte qui empêchait les Stormtroopers d'entrer à sincèrement commencé à lâcher. On pouvait déjà apercevoir un peu de blanc entre les failles…

\- Partez ! … Et faites ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves !

\- Quoi ?

Nos regards se sont croisés une dernière fois.

\- Soyez l'étincelle aidant la flamme à triompher de l'obscurité.

J'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il m'a poussé plus fort, cette fois, et je me suis ramassée dans la rampe comme une vieille loque. Cette espèce de toréador sans gêne en a profité pour appuyer sur un gros bouton situé sur la paroi, et la rampe s'est brusquement redressée en grinçant un peu. En quelques secondes, elle était fermée, et je me retrouvais à tambouriner dessus comme une crétine en criant à cet abruti d'Iktotchi que j'allais vraiment le tuer.

\- Je vais l'étranger, je vais l'étrangler, je vais l'étrangler, je vais l'étrangler..., ai-je craché en martelant le bouton qu'il avait utilisé pour fermer la rampe, mais en vain.

C'est là que je me suis souvenue que j'aurais peut-être une meilleure idée de la situation à partir du cockpit. J'ai fait volte-face, la douleur qui me torturait momentanément oubliée, et je me suis précipitée vers le petit poste de pilotage. Le vaisseau était pas énorme. A tout péter, il était prévu pour deux personnes, tout au plus. Du coup, j'ai réussi à trouver mon objectif très vite.

Et ce que j'ai vu m'a donné envie de hurler.

Au moment où je suis arrivée devant les vitres quelque peu rayées du cockpit, la porte du hangar a cédé comme un boulon qui saute sous la pression. Les pingouins ont investi la pièce, les premiers se prenant les barils qu'on avait installé devant le sas dans le ventre à cause du fait que les autres poussaient derrière, mais très vite, ils ont investi les lieux aussi sûrement qu'une colonie de cancrelats.

Et au milieu du hangar, devant le nez du vaisseau, il y avait Séraphi.

Il se tenait devant les soldats, le bras levé en tenant ce qu'il avait pris juste avant de me balancer sans états d'âme dans cette poubelle volante (même si on atteignait pas encore l'état inimitable du Faucon Millenium). Sauf que cette fois, le truc qu'il tenait avait une petite lumière rouge au bout.

J'ai vu les Stormtroopers se mettre en position pour couper toute retraite possible au sol, le fusil blaster dégainé et placé en joue. J'entendais pas ce qui se passait dehors, mais je me doutais que Séraphi devait avoir droit aux sommations habituelles du genre « _rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! Nous tenons votre chat en otage et on n'hésitera pas à l'exécuter ! Mains en l'air…_ ».

Pourtant, il s'est tourné vers le vaisseau à la place, et je l'ai vu me faire un hochement de tête éloquent, du genre « vas-y maintenant ! ».

Puis il a jeté ce qu'il tenait derrière lui.

Sur la ligne de carburant au sol.

J'ai poussé un cri de surprise quand un mur de flammes impressionnant s'est élevé devant la vitre du cockpit, au point de me casser la figure à nouveau. J'étais sincèrement sous le choc. Maintenant, j'étais séparée des Stormtroopers par une ligne de feu haute de plusieurs mètres.

J'étais en relative sécurité, mais Séraphi était resté de l'autre côté, avec les impériaux.

Il avait eu ça en tête depuis le début.

J'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

Comme une foutue automate, sans réfléchir (je vous jure que je sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait…), j'ai mis les moteurs en route. Le vaisseau s'est mis à rugir comme un puma crevé, puis s'est élevé dans les airs et a filé hors du hangar à travers l'ouverture du toit. La fumée en sortait déjà à gros bouillons, comme vomie par un volcan hyperactif. J'avais qu'une chose en tête, maintenant.

Parce que si je pensais à ce qui venait de se passer dans ce hangar, à ce qui _pouvait_ s'être passé… Je pourrai plus répondre de moi-même.

Ce qui importait, là, tout de suite, c'était que je quitte ce souk, et le plus vite possible.

Ma nouvelle carlingue a filé plutôt rapidement vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait déjà, et j'ai pas mis longtemps à sentir les secousses dues au passage de l'atmosphère. Mais très vite, les secousses ont changé, à cause surtout des tirs des chasseurs TIE qui avaient pas manqué de remarquer le seul vaisseau à se carapater vers les étoiles quand la planète entière subissait un blocus total. M'enfin, c'était déjà mieux, j'étais dans l'espace maintenant…

Quoique… Vu ce que je voyais sur mes écrans, ce qui commençait à me rattraper, c'était pas des astéroïdes irrésistiblement attirées par mon véhicule.

Des destroyers. Deux.

C'était déjà deux de trop, sans compter les mouches insupportables qui me volaient autour en zonzonnant. Je voulais pas l'avouer, mais la panique était pas très loin, là. Le vaisseau était vieux, alors ses boucliers, on va pas dire qu'ils étaient de la première jeunesse ! Et plus le temps passait, plus y'avait risque qu'ils se disent que le rayon tracteur, c'était quand même vachement utile pour chopper un vaisseau en fuite. Si ça, c'était déjà pas suffisant, j'étais relativement sûre que cette boite de conserve, si elle avait le mérite d'exister, pouvait pas aller aussi vite que le Faucon.

Donc contre un destroyer interstellaire, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

J'ai poussé un juron quand un tir plus précis que les autres de la part du TIE a fait trembler le bibi et que des étincelles ont dansé la samba à droite du tableau de bord. Un coup de poing plus tard, et tout était « à peu près » revenu à la normale, mais j'étais malgré tout pas sortie de l'auberge. J'avais quand même de la chance dans mon foutu malheur (non, pas un « malheur », une _vie_ d'emmerdes !), c'est que les commandes restaient relativement faciles à comprendre. Je veux dire, j'étais pas là en train de tripoter tous les leviers et boutons en espérant que ça marche, parce que là, c'était franchement pas le moment, même moi, je devais le reconnaître.

Malgré tout, ça m'a pas empêché de perdre l'avance que j'avais pu avoir en fonçant comme vache vers le ciel, poursuivie par la formation de taons en rangs serrés qu'étaient les chasseurs impériaux. Vu comment se passaient les choses, là, j'allais y passer, c'est sûr ! J'avais juste à lever les yeux pour voir que mes pirouettes débiles m'avaient juste davantage rapproché des croiseurs. Maintenant, j'en avais un sur les talons, et le deuxième s'apprêtait à me barrer la route. Le seul fait qu'il se place en diagonale hurlait "rayon tracteur" à tout va, et ils avaient même pas essayé de me contacter par radio pour m'ordonner de me rendre.

J'avais plus qu'une solution.

Je me suis jetée sur l'ordinateur comme une folle contre le mur de sa cellule capitonnée, j'ai ouvert la liste des archives en matière de coordonnées d'hyperespace et j'ai pris la première qui me tombait sous la main. Je savais pas du tout où j'allais, mais tout était mieux qu'ici, pour l'instant ! Dans quelques secondes, ce serait plus possible de toute façon, et j'avais rien pour me défendre contre tous ces zigotos excités de la gâchette !

Mourir, c'était pas mon truc. Mais passer le reste de ma misérable existence dans un cachot humide et glacial pour rembourser les dettes que ma mère aurait soi-disant à payer à Vador, ça m'inspirait encore moins. Vous comprendrez que je préfère tomber dans une étoile que me retrouver une nouvelle fois à la merci de _Seigneur_ _Asthmatique et Psychopathe_!

Je crois bien que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir les étoiles devenir des lignes bleues aveuglantes tandis que j'étais une nouvelle fois collée à mon siège. Puis mon vaisseau miteux a enfin quitté Gala, en laissant les Impériaux, ainsi qu'une autre part de moi-même, derrière lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Ca vous a plu ? Et qui peut me trouver les deux clins d'œil à des films Star Wars très récents dans le chapitre ?**

 **Brefouille ! Je sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite. Les partiels approchent à grands pas et je sens que mes vacances en seront pas vraiment... Snif, je suis tellement fatiguée...**

 **M'enfin bon ! Le prochain chapitre sera moins mouvementé, mais aura droit à l'apparition d'un personnage surprise !**

 **En attendant, que la Force soit avec vous et merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Lereniel**


	10. Le cimetière et le spectre

**Bon…**

 **Vous devez sûrement me détester, me haïr, me maudire, me souhaiter mille malheurs et autres joyeusetés. MAIS, mais, mais, mais, mais… Je m'explique :**

 **J'ai eu un été ultra chargé. Et quand je dis ça, ça reste un euphémisme, hein ! J'ai fait beaucoup de choses géniales, d'autres moins, et au milieu de tout ça, baaaah… J'ai pas trop eu le temps ni, je l'avoue, l'envie d'écrire. Pour faire simple, j'avais besoin de faire une pause avec Kara, surtout que ce chapitre a été particulièrement chiant à écrire. Un équilibre constant à trouver et je me suis tuée à le faire, ce chapitre ! Enfin bon. En gros, vous pouvez dire merci à la bande annonce finale de Rogue One qui m'a donné le coup de boost dont j'avais vraiment besoin pour passer l'obstacle que ce chapitre représentait. Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, il y a encore du chemin à faire, même si j'ai quand même fait quelques trucs durant cette looooongue période de repos. J'ai notamment repris et retravaillé le script de ce dernier tome en modifiant des trucs, en ajoutant, en enlevant… Bref ! J'ai trimé ;) Mais bon, c'est aussi parce que vous êtes cools avec moi que je fais ça, non ?**

 **Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent encore : NON, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette histoire ! Même si elle me tue, je mettrai le mot « FIN » dans le dernier chapitre comme pour les deux précédents tomes (je compte également faire des modifications au premier qui a pris un coup de vieux, je trouve…) et je compte bien aussi écrire l'histoire de Kachirii ;)**

 **Après, comprenez-moi : je suis en train de vous pondre d'autres histoires Star Wars en même temps, donc dites-vous qu'en général, quand je bosse pas sur Kara, soit je traduis la fanfic de Frodogenic (premiers chapitres déjà dispos sur le site, mais va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite, j'ai aussi perdu un grand nombre de fichiers pendant les vacances, dont un chapitre et demi déjà traduits, ce qui dégoûte un peu beaucoup quand même !), soit je bosse sur ces fics là (dont j'ai aussi perdu des parties… Dur, dur, la vie d'auteure !).**

 **Bon, je sais que vous avez attendu ce chapitre suffisamment longtemps, donc je vous le laisse en pâture et la suite ne tardera normalement pas (trop).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le cimetière et le spectre

On aurait dit que l'hyperespace m'avait recraché comme un vieux chewing-gum quand les moteurs se sont finalement arrêtés à la destination choisie au pif. C'était à un point tel que j'ai failli me retrouver dans le tableau de bord. Mais au moins j'avais réussi à contrôler en partie la trajectoire de la bête, même si je me débrouillais toujours comme si j'apprenais encore à faire du vélo… Ou conduire une bagnole… Non, j'avais jamais appris à conduire ! Quant à piloter, comme vous pouvez le constater, même si d'ordinaire, j'aimais bien, on pouvait pas dire que ce serait ma vocation ultime, même si là, tout de suite, les circonstances ne jouaient certainement pas en ma faveur.

Quoique j'avais quand même franchement eu le cul bordé de nouilles…

Et qui y avait mis les nouilles ?

…

Ce n'est que quand les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion ont arrêté d'essayer d'imiter un camion sur le point de vomir ses entrailles métalliques et que j'ai arrêté le vaisseau que je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point c'était silencieux, tout à coup. La tête posée sur les manettes de contrôle, je ne bougeais plus, complètement pétrifiée, figée comme une statue. Il y avait rien. Juste mon cœur, qui pompait, pompait, pompait sans arrêt qui me rugissait aux oreilles, et ma respiration hachée qui sifflait entre mes dents.

C'était silencieux.

C'était silencieux parce que j'étais seule.

Depuis que toute cette histoire était partie dans un bordel monumental, j'avais jamais vraiment eu un moment où j'étais complètement seule. Vador m'avait fait transférer après m'avoir fait subir la présence de délicieux Stormtroopers que j'avais vaguement surnommé « Duschnok » et « Teubé » (ils se partageaient les deux noms, puisque j'arrivais jamais à savoir si c'étaient les mêmes pingouins et que j'étais trop fatiguée à ce moment-là pour en trouver pour les autres), dirigés par « Duconenchef », le lieutenant qui avait été chargé de mon transfert. Suite à ça, mon escapade en forêt digne d'un remake avec angoisse en nature style « Projet Blair Witch » m'avait pas vraiment permis de faire fonctionner mon cerveau autrement que pour le mettre en mode « survis et ferme-la ». Et enfin, l'aide de Séraphi, suivie de cette espèce de sortie en vaisseau pour laquelle j'aurais sûrement reçu les félicitations d'un jury composé de spécialistes des courses poursuites avec les flics sur Terre m'avaient empêché de penser à autre chose sur le coup.

Mais c'était plus le cas maintenant.

Y'avait plus que moi.

Ah, je vous jure que ça faisait bizarre… Et que c'était terrifiant, en fait. Pour être franche, je me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que je tremblais comme une accro qui a pas eu sa dose depuis trop longtemps, mais c'était bien le cas. Et j'étais crevée aussi, à un point que j'arrivais même plus à serrer les doigts sur les manches de contrôle. J'avais la gerbe, je caillais, j'avais mal partout et en plus de ça…

J'ai relevé la tête… Tout ça pour écarquiller les yeux en me reculant comme si je voulais m'incruster au siège miteux et bien trop grand pour moi.

J'avais rentré les premières coordonnées que j'avais trouvé dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau, tout à l'heure (sincèrement, je sais même plus quand), parce qu'entre nous, réfléchir à sa prochaine destination quand on a un Destroyer et des TIE aux fesses, c'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, ce qui fait que j'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Sur le coup, n'importe quel endroit à part Vjun ou encore Coruscant étaient mieux que Gala. Punaise, j'aurais même été contente de revoir Tatooine si ça me permettait de me sortir de cette merde noire dans laquelle j'avais été fourrée !

Mais je m'attendais quand même pas à un champ d'astéroïdes.

Un _grand_ champ d'astéroïdes.

Immense.

En toute sincérité, mon mouvement de recul a surtout été instinctif, parce que je m'y attendais pas. Mais tant que la poubelle qui me servait de vaisseau restait statique, pas de raisons pour que les gros cailloux viennent m'embêter. Pas d'air, dans l'espace ! Alors à moins que ces patates en granit aient des réacteurs cachés dans les replis les plus sombres de leur anatomie pierreuse, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Ça ou tant qu'on n'était pas accompagné par un Solo quelconque…

Penser à ça m'a ramené à des pensées encore moins jojo qu'avant. Je me suis recroquevillée sur le siège sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, toute à mes souvenirs aussi invraisemblables qu'ils étaient marqués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Et quand je disais mes souvenirs, c'était bien _tous_ les souvenirs…

Mon arrivée dans cet univers de barges…

Ma rencontre avec Teran…

La liste…

Tepa, le crâne défoncé par un tir laser impérial…

L'Etoile Noire et l'hologramme…

Luke, Leïa, Han et Chewie…

Les missions interminables…

La débandade de Hoth…

Les cauchemars…

Les migraines…

La tension entre Teran et moi…

Bespin…

…

 _Vador_.

Je pouvais toujours entendre son respirateur, peu importait ce que je faisais pour l'oublier. J'ai fermé les yeux pour essayer de faire jerter cette image de ma tête, mais rien à faire. J'avais peut-être échappé au Château Bast et ce qu'il comptait m'y faire subir, mais c'était comme si tout ce que j'avais fait pour m'en tirer n'avait servi à rien ! Je pouvais presque le voir se pencher vers moi, tendre la main et…

J'ai d'un coup eu du mal à respirer, et j'ai dû me rappuyer contre le tableau de bord pour lutter contre la nausée que me provoquais la nouvelle migraine.

Par pitié, j'en pouvais pluuus !

Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour faire passer la sensation et me forcer à un minimum de contrôle, mais je me suis dit au bout d'un moment qu'il allait bien falloir que je bouge d'ici. L'Empire était peut-être composé en grande partie de crétins, mais de crétins qui savaient se servir d'ordinateurs. Il leur faudrait pas longtemps pour calculer les différentes trajectoires possibles de ma navette et pour agir en conséquence. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit différent. Que je bouge, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'ils pourraient plus me coller aux basques.

J'ai rallumé l'ordinateur de bord…

Et le nom du système m'a sauté aux yeux.

…

Comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?

…

J'ai eu un coup au cœur quand j'ai relevé les yeux…

… pour les poser sur ce qui restait de la planète Alderaan.

Ce champ de ruines, tous ces morceaux de roches…

C'était tout ce qui restait de la planète de Leïa.

Je me trouvais sur le plus grand cimetière de cette galaxie, et je m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

Et maintenant que je savais ça, je pouvais voir des choses qui détonnaient avec le reste. Pas des objets, non. L'Etoile Noire avait littéralement pulvérisé la planète. Mais c'était des balises, minuscules à côté des débris, qui clignotaient à intervalles réguliers, décorées de symboles et de mots en Aurebesh, la langue galactique, mais aussi en Alderaanien. Teran avait une fois trouvé un recueil de poèmes écrit dans cette langue bouclée et élégante dans un marché clandestin, durant une de nos premières missions. Elle était facile à reconnaître. Et pas besoin de s'appeler Einstein pour comprendre ce que les mots sur les balises voulaient dire, surtout ici.

C'était des hommages.

Des regrets, de la douleur et du chagrin, gravés ou peints sur le métal et laissés là à voguer sur les lieux d'un drame.

Provoqués un mégalomane assoiffé de pouvoir.

…

Combien de personnes étaient sur la planète lorsque l'Etoile Noire est arrivée ? Combien de gens dans la galaxie ont perdu un proche, ou leur famille entière ?

Et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient même plus les enterrer. Tout ce qui leur restait, c'était de pauvres balises pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient face à ça…

…

J'ai craqué.

J'avais été arrachée à ce que j'avais cru être mon monde, j'avais vu la mort et l'injustice en face, échappé à l'Etoile Noire, à Hoth, à Vador, qui n'avait apparemment pas hésité à tuer ma mère de sang-froid. J'avais été séparée de ceux que je considérais comme proches. J'avais été battue plus fort que je n'avais rendu les coups, j'avais été blessée, mourante, sauvée au prix du sacrifice d'autrui. Et par-dessus tout, je me sentais terriblement déchirée, comme si deux parties de moi s'affrontaient sans que j'ai aucune certitude de qui l'emporterait.

Voir ce qui restait de cette planète par la faute de la volonté de quelques-uns d'asservir le reste de leur univers a cassé quelque chose en moi.

J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que je pleurais. Mais quand j'ai senti les larmes s'écraser sur mes genoux, j'ai tout simplement lâché prise.

J'ai éclaté en sanglots.

OOO

Combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée comme ça ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dans ma tête, c'était un chaos monumental, associé à mon foutu mal de tête qui n'en finissait pas d'augmenter. On pourrait penser qu'à force de le sentir, je finirais par m'y habituer et l'ignorer. Mais je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi j'avais l'impression que la douleur « changeait » à chaque fois, ce qui la rendait constamment différente, et donc toujours présente.

Mais entre nous, j'étais certainement pas en état d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

J'oscillais juste entre la douleur, la haine, et peut-être aussi la peur. Sur le coup, je ressentais seulement ces émotions-là, et j'arrivais pas à les distinguer les unes des autres. Comme si les frontières entre elles s'étaient brouillées, j'avais aussi l'impression que les frontières entre _elles_ et _moi_ avaient disparues. Résultat, je pouvais rien faire de plus que de me répéter mon nom, comme pour essayer de garder un semblant de lucidité, tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière sur mon siège trop grand, recroquevillée comme si ça pouvait me protéger de tout ce que ce monde de malades allait m'envoyer ensuite à la figure.

J'en avais assez.

Que tout s'arrête, que je revienne en arrière. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! J'avais trop donné ! Si les rebelles voulaient se foutre sur la gueule avec l'Empire, qu'ils le fassent ! Mais je voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, les impériaux, les Hutts, ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette galaxie.

Je voulais juste repartir.

Si le prix à payer contre toute cette douleur, c'était la solitude, alors je payerais sans regarder en arrière.

Les visages de Teran, de Luke, de Leïa, Han, Chewie, R2, Séraphi, de Tepa et même de ma mère m'ont traversé l'esprit, mais je les ai tous repoussés sans distinction. Je ne voulais plus rien ! Rien que la paix, par pitié ! Que toutes les émotions partent ! Rien de ce que j'avais pu faire valait tant de douleur, cette douleur qui déchirait et qui poignardait encore et encore sans relâche. Quant à la haine, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'étouffer comme une gangue de plomb fondu et brûlant. C'était terrifiant… à un point que ç'en devenait presque exaltant et apaisant.

Mais la pire, c'était bien la troisième sensation, qui me frappait le plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la glace à la place du sang dans les veines, comme des mains gelées qui se seraient agrippées à ma colonne vertébrale pour chercher à l'arracher et me laisser à la merci de tout ce qui menaçait de me submerger sans la moindre pitié et sans que je puisse me défendre. J'arrivais même plus à respirer tellement c'était violent, et mauvais…

Mais comme pour la haine, j'avais en même temps comme une sensation électrique jusqu'au centre de ma poitrine. On aurait presque dit que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque à n'importe quel moment, comme si j'étais au bord d'un gouffre, d'un abîme sans fond, dont les ténèbres allaient me gober si jamais je cédais et que je basculais…

Mais Ô que ces ténèbres étaient tentantes ! Alors plus rien, non ? Après ça, plus de douleur, plus de colère, plus de cette impression que quelque chose grouillait sous ma peau, poussant, tirant et suppliant pour sortir et se libérer…

Plus de peur.

\- _Kara_.

Je l'ai pas entendue tout de suite, cette voix. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour détourner les yeux du gouffre et me retourner.

J'avouerai que j'ai pas immédiatement été surprise d'entendre quelqu'un me parler alors que la seule personne qui aurait pu m'accompagner était restée en arrière pour me permettre de filer. Et puis, j'avais les yeux tellement bouffis et brulants de larmes que j'avais du mal à voir correctement.

\- _Kara, regarde-moi._

Je me suis frottée les yeux et le visage en fronçant les sourcils entre deux hoquets…Comment voulait-il que je _le_ regarde avec ces matelas gonflables en guise de paupières ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de le…

C'est seulement quand j'ai remarqué la lueur bleue qui avait envahi le cockpit que j'ai réagi plus vivement. Je me suis à moitié cassée la figure en bondissant du siège, le corps tellement endolori et tremblant que je savais pas comment je faisais encore pour bouger. Le maigre repas que m'avait donné Séraphi avait un peu aidé, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant, surtout pour quelqu'un dans mon état.

La raison de ma réaction un peu vive était facile à comprendre : j'avais cru un moment que le spectre de cet hypocrite de Kenobi venait d'apparaitre derrière moi pour revenir me donner ses conseils à la mort-moi-le-nœud, ou une autre super idée pour me retrouver dans une situation pire encore, si c'était possible, que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais à cet instant.

J'avais eu à moitié raison.

C'était bien un spectre.

Mais c'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais.

Je me suis demandé l'espace d'un instant combien de ces foutus fantômes ou ectoplasmes pouvaient bien exister dans cet univers, avant de me dire que ça avait en fait aucune importance et de me forcer à me concentrer sur celui que j'avais sous les yeux.

C'était un homme, grand, et moins vieux qu'Obi-Wan, de toute évidence. Son visage grave était lui aussi mangé par une barbe, mais la lueur bleue qu'il émettait ne m'empêchait certainement pas de voir qu'elle était brune, et pas blanche. Ses cheveux étaient longs, retenus en une demi-queue… Et j'ai pincé les lèvres en voyant qu'il portait la même robe de chambre que l'autre olibrius, indiquant sans conteste que j'avais encore à faire avec les glorieux restes spirituels d'un Jedi.

Mais même si je suis restée sur la défensive, à moitié appuyée sur le tableau de bord, il y a une chose qui m'a empêché de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre sans autre sommation.

C'était ses yeux.

Ils étaient parfaitement ordinaires, de prime abord. De petites rides de sourire en plissaient les coins. Mais il suffisait de les fixer un peu plus longtemps et d'analyser son regard quand il se posait sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour comprendre que même s'il paraissait plus jeune que le seul représentant de la gente Jedi ectoplasmique que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était en fait bien plus vieux. C'était tout un monde, dans ces yeux-là. C'était des yeux qui avaient vu bien des choses, observés bien des évènements, suivis bien des personnes…

…

Il _savait_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, ai-je fini par lâcher d'une voix de corbeau enroué.

Un silence de quelques secondes, mais qui m'a paru durer une éternité, a suivi ma question. L'inconnu n'a pas ouvert la bouche immédiatement. A la place, il s'est approché sans faire le moindre bruit pour s'arrêter devant moi. Là, il a tendu la main et l'a posée sur mon épaule meurtrie en un geste étonnamment doux, qui m'a surprise. Je sentais absolument rien, mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression que ce contact impossible me plongeait dans un bain tiède.

C'était presque indescriptible.

\- _Je m'appelle Qui-Gon. Mais cela ne t'apporte pas grand-chose de connaître mon nom, n'est-ce-pas ?_

\- Si…

Et non à la fois. Si on jouait sur les mots, techniquement, connaître son nom n'allait pas me dire qui il était. Mais en même temps, mettre un mot sur une personne ou une image était toujours plus rassurant, non ?

Il a suffi que je me rappelle de la façon dont j'ai appris la véritable identité de ma mère pour savoir que non, c'était pas toujours plus rassurant.

Parfois, c'était même déchirant.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour ravaler de nouvelles larmes en songeant à ça, mais la présence de Qui-Gon s'est d'un coup fait plus forte. C'était comme une couverture agréable dans laquelle on s'enveloppe si on veut se couper du froid… Ou de quelque chose de moins agréable encore.

\- _Kara… Tu as parcouru tant de chemin pour en arriver là…_ , a soufflé le spectre, _Mais ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes devin, peut-être ?

Qui-Gon n'a rien dit sur le moment, se contentant de me regarder avec une telle patience dans le regard que j'ai commencé à me dire que oui, peut-être qu'il en savait quelque chose. Et je me suis sentie assez bête, bizarrement, et gênée aussi.

Lui s'est contenté d'un demi-sourire paternel.

\- _Devin, non… Mais je sais que tu ne dois pas abandonner. Pas maintenant._

\- Et pourquoi pas ? , ai-je répliqué en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, Toute cette souffrance, ces morts, ces horreurs ! A quoi ça sert de lutter si à chaque fois qu'on fait un pas en avant, l'adversaire nous envoie valdinguer dix pas en arrière ?

Je connaissais pas ce type. Je l'avais jamais vu de ma vie si pourrie. Pourtant, j'étais là à lui balancer ce que j'avais sur le cœur tellement j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer avec si je lui expliquais pas **POURQUOI** j'étais prête à tout lâcher.

\- Je suis arrivée dans un monde dont je connais rien à rien, et je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans un combat qui n'est pas le mien à cause de ma connerie sans limites ! Vous comprenez pas ? Je suis la plus grande abrutie du millénaire, parce que j'ai même pas voulu voir que cette lutte était perdue d'avance ! Cet Empire, c'est le mal absolu, et il suffit de voir ce qu'il a fait à cette planète pour s'en rendre compte !

J'ai pointé la vue qu'on avait du cockpit du doigt, et Qui-Gon l'a suivi du regard. Ses yeux se posaient tantôt sur un astéroïde, tantôt sur un autre, parfois sur une balise. Et son visage s'est plissé sous le coup de ce que j'ai cru voir comme du chagrin, l'espace d'un instant. Mais je pouvais pas en être sûre.

\- _Le sort d'Alderaan est aussi injuste qu'il était inutile. Ne comprends-tu pas que cette rébellion est la seule chose qui empêche l'Empire de continuer ces ignominies ?_

\- A quel prix ? , ai-je gémi, Un gamin vient carrément de mettre sa vie en jeu pour que **JE** puisse m'enfuir ! Je mérite pas ce genre de sacrifice ! Personne devrait avoir à mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins de cette façon !

\- _La façon dont quelqu'un use de sa vie ne regarde que cette personne, mon enfant_ , a été la réponse, _Tu n'as pas forcé ce garçon à agir comme il l'a fait. Il s'est comporté selon ce que lui dictait sa volonté, pas la tienne._

\- Mais il est quand même mort !

\- _Qu'en sais-tu ?_

J'ai ouvert la bouche… Avant de la refermer. J'avais la tête qui commençait à tourner avec toutes ces histoires.

\- … Je…

J'ai vu Qui-Gon m'adresser un nouveau sourire plein de douceur, mais j'osais pas m'autoriser à croire que Séraphi avait pu possiblement survivre après avoir mis le feu au hangar pour que je file sous le nez d'un bataillon de Stormtroopers.

\- _Il y a encore de nombreuses choses que tu ignores, Kara_ , a soufflé le spectre à mi-voix, _Et ce que tu ignores, tu le crains. C'est tout à fait normal, surtout quand on fait face à ce que tu as vécu. Mais cette crainte peut être dangereuse, mon enfant, encore plus pour toi._

Je savais plus quoi dire. Je me suis contentée de le regarder, la gorge si serrée que j'aurais pas été foutue d'avaler la moindre goutte d'eau. Mais en même temps, j'étais encore au bord des larmes. Quelle idiote… J'avais l'impression dernièrement que c'était tout ce que j'étais foutue de faire.

Chialer et laisser tomber les autres.

Qui-Gon s'était penché vers moi durant la conversation. Il s'est alors redressé pour poser sa main sur le tableau de bord abimé sans me quitter du regard.

\- _Ne laisse plus cette crainte te guider._

\- … Et je fais comment ?, ai-je fini par couiner d'une voix tremblante.

Un nouveau sourire. C'était quand même dingue de sentir comment ce simple mouvement des lèvres chez lui suffisait à réchauffer à chaque fois un peu plus l'atmosphère.

\- _Les réponses aux questions que tu te poses, ce n'est pas à moi de te les donner. Mais je sais qui peut te les fournir… Si tu acceptes de me faire confiance et de te rendre aux coordonnées que je te donnerai._

Puis il a pris mon visage entre ses mains transparentes. A nouveau, j'ai eu cette sensation de vide et de chaleur en même temps. Je vous jure que c'est l'un des trucs les plus étranges que vous pourriez ressentir.

\- _Que ce soit cette volonté d'avoir tes réponses qui te guide. Cela reste ton choix. Mais choisis bien._

Il a plongé ses yeux sans âge dans les miens, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis brièvement sentie infiniment mieux. J'étais plus… _moi-même_ que je ne l'avais été depuis une éternité.

Ça a duré un instant, à peine. Mais bizarrement, ça a suffi.

J'ai pas réussi à parler, aussi j'ai dû me contenter de hocher la tête. Qui-Gon m'a fait un dernier sourire, m'a transmis les coordonnées d'un lieu que je connaissais absolument pas, en les répétant quand je le lui demandais. Et quand j'ai actionné le levier pour mettre les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion en route tout en séchant laborieusement les dernières traces de larmes sur mon visage, il a disparu tout simplement…

Comme un rêve au matin…

* * *

 **Mmmmoualààà ! Verdict ?**

 **A bientôt et désolée encore ! :P**

 **Lereniel**


End file.
